Dangerous Love
by Sabre Black
Summary: *Chapter 19 up* Cookies for all good reviewers, but if you're a meany butt you get a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's bean shoved down your throat. Mwahaha! (Used to be titled"Don't Cry")
1. Don't Cry

Disclaimer: I own everything! All of it's mine! ::Hears a beep and checks her watch. Yells out to her friends:: Hey, everyone, time to go ice skating in hell!  
  
Cho Chang returned to her house after her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her parents saw immediately that something had changed her: her eyes, once so bright and sparkling, were dull and full of tears; her shoulders were slumped and she was dragging her feet. They wanted to ask her what happened but had the feeling that she was not ready to tell them yet so they waited.  
  
Cho went up to her room and fell back onto her bed, the tears that she had been holding back now falling freely. She needed to talk to someone about what happened but did not want to have to tell them about it, she needed someone who already shared her feelings, who already knew. She could only think of one person: Harry Potter.  
  
Let's see. what was his relatives' name again? She thought. Hmm. Dursley, I think.  
  
She snuck down the stairs and grabbed the phonebook then went back to her room. She quickly scanned the pages and found the name Dursley, Vernon. She wasn't sure if Vernon was Harry's uncle's name but she assumed it must be because there wasn't another Dursley.  
  
She hesitated slightly then grabbed her phone and punched in the number.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter was spreading fertilizer around Aunt Petunia's garden when his uncle called out to him.  
  
"Boy! Get in here!"  
  
Harry ran into the house. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Someone from your school has called, it seems you left some of your belongings there and you need to make arrangements to go back and fetch your things." Uncle Vernon spat, thrusting the phone into Harry's hands.  
  
Harry was sure he'd brought all his things home- if you could call the Dursley's house "home"- and if he hadn't he wondered why his things wouldn't simply be owled to him. Oh, well, might as well cooperate. "Hello?" said Harry.  
  
"Harry?" said a female voice. It sounded familiar but Harry was sure it wasn't a Professor.  
  
"Yes, this is Harry."  
  
"It's Cho Chang. I'm sorry to bother you but-"  
  
"Not at all. What do you need?" said Harry.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you about how Cedric died, was he really murdered by You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Yes, he was. When we touched the Triwizard Cup we found it was a portkey and it took us straight to Voldemort. I'm so sorry, Cho."  
  
Cho sniffed, a few more tears sliding down her face. Harry wiped his face on his sleeve to avoid any of the Dursleys walking in and seeing his tears. He knew it was his fault that Cedric died.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Harry." Said Cho, correctly interpreting what he was thinking.  
  
"But I- I told him to take the Cup with me, if I hadn't he wouldn't have died. And I didn't even try to stop Voldemort from killing him."  
  
~Don't be so hard on yourself, those tears are for someone else. I hear your voice on the phone, I hear you feel so alone.~  
  
"You wouldn't have been able to stop him. I know you would have never wanted Cedric dead so don't blame yourself." Said Cho.  
  
"You're right, thank you."  
  
"Sure, no problem. I sure do miss him a lot." Cho sniffed again.  
  
"He was a great person." Said Harry, "He shouldn't have died, it wasn't fair, but what has happened has happened and we have to move on."  
  
~Don't cry. you're not alone. Don't cry. tonight, my baby. Don't cry. you'll always be loved. Don't cry. tonight, my baby.~  
  
"Well, Harry, I think I hear my parents coming, I've got to go. Thank you, this talk has really helped me." Said Cho.  
  
"It's helped me too, I didn't realize how much I needed someone to talk to until now." Said Harry.  
  
"Say, how would you like to stay at my house for the rest of the summer?" Cho offered.  
  
"You really mean it?" said Harry.  
  
"Sure. If my parents and you're aunt and uncle don't mind."  
  
"Great. I'll-" Harry's voice was cut off by shouting, the sound of someone being hit and a thud of someone hitting the floor. Cho gasped then heard the click of a phone being slammed down. 


	2. To Cho's House

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I decided to post it soon because the first chapter was short. I forgot to mention that the words in ~~ were from a song ("Don't cry" by Seal and I do not own it! I wish I did though) and I will not be doing that in the following chapters unless I think of a good song.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the books, if I did I would get my butt in gear and give the readers the fifth book!  
  
"Great. I'll-" Harry froze as he heard his uncle's voice.  
  
"BOY! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG ON THE PHONE!? WHAT IF SOMEONE IS TRYING TO CALL ME!? THE CALLS I GET ACTUALLY MATTER!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"But I-" Harry had no idea what he was going to say but it didn't matter, Uncle Vernon punched him in the stomach and the breath left Harry's lungs. Harry fell with a thud to the floor and Uncle Vernon slammed the phone down. 'No!' Harry's mind screamed but he dared not open his mouth.  
  
"Time to teach you some respect!" said Uncle Vernon, grabbing Harry and dragging him to the cupboard under the stairs. He threw Harry inside and locked the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Cho sat frozen in shock. She had the feeling something terrible happened to Harry. She hung up and grabbed the phonebook again, reading the Dursley's address. "MOM! DAD! QUICK, I HAVE TO GET TO PRIVET DRIVE!" She yelled.  
  
"Privet drive? Why would you want to go there?" asked her mother.  
  
"No time to explain. Please just get me there." Cho and her mother went to the car. Cho stuck her hand in her pocket, making sure her wand was there, forgetting about the no magic rule.  
  
(A/N: Since the books never say where Cho lives let's just say she lives in Little Whinging for the sake of her getting to Harry fast, okay?)  
  
Cho fidgeted constantly until they reached 4 Privet drive. She leapt out of the car and rang the doorbell repeatedly until a large man opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Dursley, I'm Cho Chang, I'm here to see Harry."  
  
"There is no Harry Potter here." Said Mr. Dursley curtly.  
  
Cho raised one eyebrow. "You're lying, sir." She said coolly.  
  
Mr. Dursley looked outraged. "How dare you accuse me of lying!"  
  
"You must be, how else would you know I'm looking for a Harry Potter if I did not say his last name?"  
  
Cho gave her mother a meaningful look and her mother distracted Mr. Dursley while Cho slipped into the house (which was quite a task as Mr. Dursley blocked most of the doorway.)  
  
She quickly and quietly searched for Harry. After searching the downstairs she walked up the stairs and found a skinny woman, who was too busy spying on people to notice Cho, also a large boy, who was too busy eating to notice Cho.  
  
'C'mon Harry, where are you?'  
  
Unfortunately, she could search no longer as Mr. Dursley had noticed she was inside.  
  
"Get out of my house!" He screamed.  
  
"Where is Harry?!" Cho screamed back, surprising even herself with her outburst. She didn't falter though and drew her wand.  
  
Mr. Dursley snorted. "I know you punks can't use magic, you can't scare me with that stupid stick."  
  
"Some rules are better broken." Cho hissed, glaring at him.  
  
Something about her tone of voice let him know she was serious and it scared him. "He- he went for a walk."  
  
"Liar! Where is he?" Cho jabbed her wand into his chest and he backed away, backing down the stairs. Cho kept her wand aimed at his chest, hopping down the stairs three at a time.  
  
That was when she heard it.  
  
A small, almost inaudible moan, coming from behind a door she'd forgotten to check. Keeping her eyes on the large man before her she went to the door and opened it. Upon looking inside she gasped.  
  
The door led to a cupboard, inside the cupboard was a bed and-  
  
"Harry! Oh, my gosh, what on earth are you doing in here?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "Cho!"  
  
Cho's mother walked over to her. "Good heavens, child! What are you doing in a dark cupboard?" Not waiting for an answer, she picked Harry up and walked out of the house.  
  
Harry blushed and fidgeted slightly. "Would you like me to set you down?" Mrs. Chang said. Harry nodded so she put him down and he was almost knocked over as Cho hugged him. Harry winced, he'd banged his shoulder on the wall when he had been thrown into the cupboard but he hugged Cho back, ignoring the pain.  
  
"I forgot about my trunk, wait here I'll go get it." Said Harry.  
  
"I'll get it for you." Said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"But-" Harry started but Mrs. Chang had already ran back inside the house, ignoring the Dursley's shouts of protest. A minute later she came back with Harry's trunk.  
  
"Thank you. I still have a few things in there though, that I hid under a loose floorboard." Said Harry. Cho offered to summon them but Harry ran up to a part of the house covered in ivy and climbed up to a window, jumping inside and returning a minute later with a stack of letters and other various items.  
  
They all climbed into the car; Harry couldn't stop thanking them until Cho threatened to gag him.  
  
Cho noticed one of the letters addressed to Sirius Black and she screamed. "Harry, what in the world are you doing contacting him!?"  
  
"Who?" Harry followed her gaze to the letter, "oh, Sirius? He's my godfather and he's innocent. He's really nice, look-" he pulled his Firebolt out of his trunk, "he gave me this."  
  
"I knew you'd gotten one but I didn't know it was your godfather who gave you it." She looked at it in awe; "I've wanted one of those for years. a real Firebolt."  
  
Harry grinned and put it back into his trunk and Cho caught sight of something silvery. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to it. Harry pulled it out and she gasped. "An Invisibility Cloak! Wow, did Sirius give you that too?"  
  
"No, it was my father's. Sirius and my dad would use it a lot in their school days, sneaking around Hogwarts." Said Harry.  
  
"I didn't know your father and Sirius knew each other."  
  
"Oh, yeah, they were best friends. Professor Lupin was friends with them too."  
  
They arrived at Cho's house and Cho started to carry Harry's trunk. Harry tried to take it from her but she wouldn't let him. She had trouble getting it up the stairs so Harry picked up one end and they carried it together to her room.  
  
Just before they walked into Cho's room Mrs. Chang called up to them, "Hey, you two! No smooching up there!"  
  
Cho rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
Cho's room had two beds built in to the wall, a bookcase in one corner, a chest of drawers in another corner and one window, there was light blue carpet and cream colored walls.  
  
Cho put Harry's trunk in the closet as Harry went to look out of the window that gave a view of the backyard and the pool.  
  
"Nice view, huh?" said Cho, walking over to him.  
  
"Yeah. That's a huge pool." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, ten and a half feet deep at the deepest, five feet at the shallowest. Want to go swimming?"  
  
"I don't have any swimming trunks." Said Harry.  
  
"Not a problem." Said Cho, opening her chest of drawers and pulling out some dark green shorts. "You can wear these if you want."  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry.  
  
"Sure. I love having a friend to swim with, swimming alone isn't fun and swimming with my parents is kind of boring too." Said Cho, she faltered for a second, wondering if she shouldn't have touched the subject of parents but Harry didn't seem to mind. Regardless, she changed the subject. "I'll go change into my swimsuit, meet me downstairs, okay?" She grabbed a swimsuit and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
Harry changed into the shorts and went downstairs; Cho was waiting for him at the bottom. He blushed at the sight of her in a Speedo.  
  
She led him down a hall and into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asked.  
  
Harry's stomach growled, answering for him. She smiled and opened a door, walking into the pantry. "Let's see. there's some chips and crackers, some chocolate chip cookies." Cho pulled out the cookies, "I'm going to have some of these, if you don't want any feel free to look for something else."  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry and he grabbed a cookie. "Wow, these are great!"  
  
"I made them from scratch." Said Cho.  
  
"Well, you did a great job." Said Harry.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They smiled at each other and nibbled on the cookies, telling jokes and sharing laughs. Harry had never been happier, even at the Weasley's.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger this time. This chapter seems a bit rushed at times, I hope it's not too bad. This is the first fic I've ever posted so I'm a bit inexperienced. Though I've been writing for years this is the first thing I've ever made available to the public; it's pathetic, huh?  
  
Well, here are my responses to my reviewers; it's not much because I posted this chapter so soon after the first one but oh, well.  
  
Ecl@ir: First things first, thanks for reviewing! Now I believe you misinterpreted what I meant by the "what do you need?" he meant it kindly as if to say, "how can I help you?" not "what do you want? I'm busy" I'm sorry, I should have worded it better but that's what I meant.  
  
Dark Whispers: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter. If you are, I'm really sorry.  
  
Thanks to everyone who read this and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. 


	3. Lupin Mansion

A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of "Don't cry". I hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was rushed and I didn't write it that well, I'm so sorry. ::Gives reviewers a cookie for not flaming::  
  
In this chapter I am bringing in Sirius (yay!) and Remus (double yay!) ::does a little dance::  
  
Disclaimer: Now, really, who thought I owned this?  
  
Some moron: I did!  
  
Me: Come here.  
  
Moron: ::walks over to Sabre::  
  
Me: ::Smacks moron for being a moron:: Stop being a moron!  
  
Okay, enough of my stupid Author's Notes, let's get this fic on the road!  
  
~*~  
  
Hedwig flew through the open window and dropped a letter onto Harry's lap then landed on his shoulder. He stroked her and gave her an owl treat then picked up the letter and saw it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope the Muggles are treating you well. You are welcome to come and stay with Moony and me if you want to. Go away, Moony! Aw, look what you made me write! Moony's trying to give me a collar! Moony, stop it! No, I'm writing! Not anymore, Padfoot, it's my turn. Hello, Harry, I hope you are having a nice summer. Padfoot stop that! No, don't touch that! Oh, you are going to pay for that one. Moony, go away, it's my turn to write. Hey, Harry, it's Padfoot again, now that I have beaten Moony off with a stick I'm free to write.  
  
So as I was saying, we can come get you if you want to spend the summer with us. Write back soon.  
  
Padfoot- go away, Moony! I'm not going to put your name on it, it's my letter! No, not my broomstick! Okay, okay- Padfoot and Moony- there, you happy, Moony? Good, now give me my broomstick so I can hit you over the head with it.  
  
Harry laughed and set the letter down, grabbing a piece of parchment and his quill.  
  
Dear Padfoot,  
  
I've been doing great. Cho Chang invited me to stay at her house for the summer so I am no longer at the Dursley's. Do you think both of us could spend the summer with you and Moony? I've told her you're innocent so you wouldn't have to be in dog form around her or anything.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
  
Harry.  
  
"Feeling up to flying to Moony's?" Harry asked Hedwig. She hooted and held out her leg, Harry tied on the letter and she flew off again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Moony!" Sirius yelled. Remus came out of the kitchen into the living room. Sirius pointed to the letter in his hand. "Our little Harry is growing up! He's got himself a girlfriend!"  
  
Remus chuckled. "Shall we go get the two little lovebirds then?" They both grinned identical Marauder grins and disappeared with a pop.  
  
~*~  
  
Cho laughed and pulled the trigger on her water gun, hitting Harry in the chest. Harry laughed as well and tried to squirt her back but his aim was bad so he dropped the water gun and simply splashed her.  
  
Cho dropped her gun and splashed Harry back. He dove under and swam around behind her and dunked her.  
  
"Okay, Harry, you're asking for it!" said Cho but just as she went for him her mother called out to them.  
  
"Cho! Harry! Two men are here to see you!"  
  
"Huh, I wonder who that is." Said Cho as she climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel. Harry just grinned and followed her inside.  
  
There waiting for them was Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," said Sirius, "I see you're doing well."  
  
"Yes, thanks to Cho." Cho waved her hand as if to say it was nothing. "Oh, yeah, Cho, I'd like to introduce you to my godfather, Sirius Black. And of course you've already met Professor Lupin." Said Harry.  
  
"I'm not a Professor anymore so please just call me Remus or Moony." Said Remus.  
  
"Anyway, how would you two like to stay with us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Can I?" said Cho, turning to her mother. Mrs. Chang nodded.  
  
"Okay then, since you can't Apparate, you'll have to use this." Said Remus, pulling out a portkey. Cho reached out and touched it but Harry hesitated, remembering what had happened last time he'd used a portkey.  
  
Sirius laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Harry, it's safe." Harry nodded and touched the portkey.  
  
A few seconds later the four of them appeared in a large living room with thick dark green carpet, bache furniture and dark wood walls with picture frame paneling.  
  
"Welcome to the Lupin Mansion." Said Remus.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, now to thank my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Kakarot: Hey, girl, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Alec6427: Thanks for your review.  
  
Kimberly4270: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
  
Cozboz: I'm sorry, it was rushed. I hope I did better with this chapter.  
  
Jillybean: Glad you liked it. I would've posted sooner but my brother kicked me off the comp before I could finish this chapter.  
  
Thank you all so much, I love reviews! As for those of you who couldn't review, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had it on signed reviews only. I fixed that though so I accept all reviews. 


	4. Quidditch

A/N: Hello all you wonderful readers! Never fear, chapter 4 is here! . . . ::crickets chirp:: . . . ::somebody coughs:: Okay, I get the message, that was stupid.  
  
Anyway, I better not ramble on too long or you'll just scroll down and not read any of this lol, at least that's what I do when the A/Ns are too long. So I'll just put up my funny disclaimer and get on with the fic, sound good? Okie dokie.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing a stupid jig and singing "CEL . . . EBRATE GOOD TIMES, C'MON!" at the top of my lungs. I'd also go swimming in money. (Hmm. a pool of money, that'd be so cool, aside from the fact that it's money, I'd be able to swim in the winter!) But alas! I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
"Welcome to the Lupin Mansion." Said Remus.  
  
"C'mon, I'll show you your rooms." Said Sirius and he led Harry and Cho up three flights of stairs. "Harry, your room is last door down the hall, Cho, your room is second on the right, across from your room is the bathroom. Moony and I already have your things in your rooms. Feel free to wander around and see everything, I have to go help Moony with something." Sirius turned on his heel and slid down the stair rail.  
  
(Harry and Cho distinctly heard a thud and an "ow!" then the sound of Sirius jumping back onto the rail.)  
  
"I guess I'll go check out my room." Said Cho.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said Harry and they both went to their rooms.  
  
"Wow." Said Harry upon entering his room. It was very large, decorated in red and gold and Harry's trunk lay at the foot of his bed. Harry noticed a stack of sweets on a desk and grabbed a Chocolate Frog. Nibbling on the frog, Harry opened his trunk pulled out a book and lay down on the bed, starting to read.  
  
A few minutes later Harry heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said and Cho walked into the room.  
  
"I thought you might want to come check out the rest of the house with me." She said.  
  
Harry smiled and closed the book, getting up and walking out with her.  
  
Pretty soon they found the gameroom and thoughts of touring the rest of the house left their minds. They looked like kids in a candy store running around and playing all the strange games they'd never seen before as well as some of their favorites.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius strolled along a hallway, stopping beside what looked like a wall. He looked around to see if Harry or Cho was around then quickly opened the hidden door and stepped inside.  
  
"Hey, Moony." Said Sirius. "How's it going in here?"  
  
"Pretty good, I'm just a bit nervous. Well, since we can't let Harry in here to give his opinion you'll have to do. Do you think Harry'll like this?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius looked around and nodded. "I think Harry will love this."  
  
"Great. It's almost time for dinner so you should go find Harry and Cho while I work on fixing the meal."  
  
"Why do I have to look for them? This house is huge. Why can't I cook?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Because you'll blow up the house if you do!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"That was an accident!" said Sirius, referring to the last time he had tried to cook.  
  
"Padfoot, you put water on a grease fire!"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Fine, I'll go look for Harry and Cho, just don't tell them about that." Sirius said, walking out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ha! Checkmate!" Cho said triumphantly.  
  
Harry groaned. "I don't think I'll ever win a game of chess."  
  
"Then let's play something else. How about Charades?" Cho suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll go first." Cho got up and held up one finger.  
  
"One word." Said Harry. Cho held up two fingers. "Two syllables."  
  
Cho held up two fingers again then started to stagger around.  
  
"Hmmm . . . sway? . . . shake? . . . quake?" Cho signaled that he was right then held up one finger again and picked up a globe. "Globe? . . . Earth? Earthquake?" Harry guessed.  
  
"Right! Now it's your turn." Said Cho.  
  
Harry got up but before he could start his charade Sirius walked in.  
  
"Oh. Am I interrupting?" said Sirius.  
  
"No, we were just playing Charades." Said Harry.  
  
"Okay, well it's time for dinner."  
  
"Okay." Said Harry and he and Cho followed Sirius down to the kitchen. "Wow, something smells great in here." Harry said taking a whiff of Remus' cooking.  
  
"Thank you Harry, now dig in." said Remus, setting the last platter on the table and sitting down.  
  
Everyone was quick to obey and it didn't take long for the food to disappear.  
  
"Well, it's not dark yet, who's up for a game of Quidditch?" said Sirius.  
  
"I am!" Harry and Cho said at the same time.  
  
"Alright, if Moony will play with us we can go two on two, one Chaser and one Keeper to each team and we'll play to fifty points, okay?"  
  
"I'll go get my Firebolt." Said Harry.  
  
"And I'll go get my Comet." Said Cho.  
  
"I'll get it for you, Cho."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Said Harry, darting up the stairs. He returned with his Firebolt under one arm and Cho's Comet under the other. He handed her broom to her and they went outside where Remus and Sirius were waiting for them.  
  
"Okay, I'm playing with Moony, so you kids are together on your team, I'm going to be a Chaser and Moony here is going to be the Keeper for our team." Said Sirius.  
  
"Okay, I'll be a Chaser and Cho can be a Keeper, if that's okay with you Cho?" said Harry.  
  
"Sounds fine to me, let's play." Said Cho, mounting her broom.  
  
Four brooms rose into the air and Harry was quick to take possession of the Quaffle. He ducked a Bludger, ducked a Sirius and threw the Quaffle through the goalhoop Remus was defending.  
  
"10-0 to me and Cho!" said Harry.  
  
"Lucky shot!" Sirius yelled, catching the Quaffle and zooming to the other side of the field. Cho was ready and caught the Quaffle, tossing it back to Harry, who promptly sped towards Remus.  
  
"Harry, look out!" Cho called. Too late. A Bludger hit Harry in the ribs. Luckily he didn't feel any of them break but he dropped the Quaffle.  
  
Sirius caught it but flew over to Harry instead of towards the goalposts. "You okay, kid?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry.  
  
Sirius considered him for a moment then flew towards the goalposts where Cho once again pulled off a spectacular save and threw the Quaffle back to Harry. Harry flew across the field and tossed the Quaffle up, flipping over and hitting it through the goalposts by hitting it with the tail of his broom. Remus was shocked to see Harry pull off a move like that when he normally practiced Seeker and didn't manage to block it.  
  
"20-0 to me and Cho." Harry said.  
  
Sirius took the Quaffle and scored, making the score 20-10. He scored again to make the score a tie but Harry scored and pulled ahead again. Harry scored two more times and ended the game with the score at 50-20.  
  
They all flew down to the ground and Cho hugged Harry. "Great job! We showed those old geysers what we're made of!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was hitting Remus over the head with his broom and shouting "You call yourself a Keeper!?"  
  
Harry laughed and put his Firebolt over his shoulder, walking back to the Lupin Mansion with Cho while the "old geysers" shouted at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Here's my annual thanks list to my reviewers:  
  
tigris: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Alec6427: I was wondering when somebody would mention that. Think about it, in the Goblet of Fire it said he looked really different and I wouldn't be able to tell you who was wanted two years ago. I didn't think it was that big of a deal because he would be really nice and since Harry was contacting him and stuff I figured Cho's mother might trust him.  
  
Kakarot: Lookit! Lookit! Sirius hit Remus over the head with his broom! Just like you wanted!  
  
Ecl@ir: I'm glad you enjoy my fic. Thanks for your review.  
  
Safsaf: Thank you so much. You're so nice.  
  
Cozboz: Thanks a lot, I was worried about that second chapter yet you still came back for more. Thank you, it means a lot to know that my story is not a total letdown.  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: Hey, Kakarot! Catch! ::Throws Kakarot a candy bar:: That's for being a great friend and a cool gal! 


	5. The Challenge

Sorry, this is not the next chapter. I just wanted to put this little bit up to see if anyone could guess what Sirius and Remus were doing in that secret room behind the hidden door. Anybody got a guess? Review and tell me your guess if you do. That was all. 


	6. The Surprise

A/N: Well, I only got two responses to my challenge but I'm going to post anyway, I might lose my reputation for updating fast if I don't heheh. So here it is, chapter 5 (or six if you count the challenge as a chapter.)  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone, party time at my house! I got millions of dollars from writing Harry Potter and laughed all the way to the bank! (Oh, yeah, that was when I woke up.)  
  
Harry and Cho said their goodnights then went to their rooms and climbed into bed. Harry smiled at the ceiling above him; this had been one of the best days of his life. He fell asleep smiling, listening to Cho's soft breathing in the room next to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Psst! Hey, Remus, come here!" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Sirius, stop watching him, think of how he would react if he woke up and saw you watching him sleep." Said Remus.  
  
"I can't help it, Moony, he just looks so cute when he's asleep, come and see for yourself, you can't tell me that he doesn't look cute."  
  
Remus smiled slightly and walked over to Sirius, peering into Harry's bedroom and watching him sleep. "You're right, Padfoot, he does look cute . . . he looks so peaceful." Remus laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "C'mon, we need to get some sleep too."  
  
Sirius nodded and went to his bedroom; he paused at the door. "Hey, Moony?"  
  
Remus turned. "Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here with you and for letting Harry come over, it means a lot to me."  
  
Remus smiled. "Anytime, Padfoot, anytime." (A/N: I know that at least one of you is thinking Slash, stop that! They are friends, and only friends. I firmly believe that the Marauders were not homosexuals.)  
  
Sirius smiled back and went into his room as Remus walked into the other room across the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning, sweating and biting his lip to stop from screaming. 'Curse those nightmares!' Harry thought. He had once again relived Cedric's death. Cursing himself for his stupidity when he talked Cedric into taking the Cup with him, Harry laid back down, debating whether or not he should go back to sleep.  
  
His drooping eyelids won that debate and he slipped back into unconsciousness only to be woken up again about five minutes later.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up! C'mon, kiddo, breakfast is ready downstairs, we're all waiting for you." Said Sirius, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. When Harry didn't open his eyes, Sirius sighed. "I swear, you're harder to wake up than James was." He muttered.  
  
Sirius stepped out into the hall and yelled down the stairs for Remus. Remus came up and went into Harry's room with Sirius. "Okay, I'll hold him down." Said Remus, grabbing Harry's wrists and holding him still. Sirius grinned and started tickling Harry mercilessly.  
  
The room was suddenly filled with Harry's laughter. "Padfoot!" He gasped in-between laughs. Sirius didn't stop tickling Harry, he just grinned wider. "Padfoot, stop that, I'm awake already!" said Harry.  
  
Sirius laughed and stopped tickling Harry and Remus let go of him. "C'mon, Harry, breakfast is ready downstairs." Said Remus, turning around and walking out. Sirius followed him, still chuckling.  
  
Harry shook his head and got up, got dressed then went down the stairs. The second he walked into the kitchen thirteen people yelling "SURPRISE!" greeted him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" The nine Weasleys, Hermione, Cho, Sirius, and Remus all chorused.  
  
Harry stared at the large amount of presents on the table as well as the biggest cake he had ever seen. Mrs. Weasley took a picture of him ("Now we can never forget that look on his face.")  
  
"C'mon, c'mon! Time for cake and presents!" Sirius said impatiently.  
  
"Cake for breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure! Why not?" said Sirius. Even Remus didn't seem to mind so Harry sat down and Sirius gave him a huge slice of cake. Sirius took a slightly smaller slice for himself and it was gone in 1.000000001 seconds.  
  
When everyone finished eating Sirius shoved a present into Harry's hands. Harry read the card, it was from Hermione. He shredded the paper and saw a book about the Quidditch teams of Hogwarts. "Wow! Thanks, Hermione!" said Harry.  
  
He took a present from Ron; it was a set of Quidditch balls. "Cool!" Harry went through all of his presents, which took a while, and realized he hadn't gotten one from Sirius. He looked at Sirius with a confused expression on his face  
  
Sirius grinned. "C'mon, Moony and I have something to show you." Sirius got up and led Harry to the secret room he'd been in yesterday and pushed the door open. Harry walked inside and gasped.  
  
The room was decorated with pictures of Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team right after they had won the Cup. Harry grinned as his picture self held the Cup high in the air, sitting on Fred and George's shoulders. He looked past that picture to the one next to it. It had a boy that looked just like Harry in it, except his eyes were royal blue instead of emerald green. Beside the boy was a younger Sirius and Remus who all had their arms over each other's shoulders. They all grinned and waved at Harry.  
  
All around the room were pictures of Harry's father and the Marauders, his mother was also in a few of them. And there were a few of Harry and his friends as well.  
  
"Do you like it?" said Sirius.  
  
Harry turned to him, grinning from ear to ear. "I love it. Thank you so much." Sirius grinned and waved his hand as if to say it was nothing.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back downstairs and party."  
  
Sirius walked over to the stairs and slid down the rail and encouraged Harry to try it but Harry, deciding to be smart instead of a funny moron, just walked down the stairs. Sirius pretended to pout and muttered "You're no fun" before running into the living room which was full of balloons and confetti with everyone making as much noise as possible.  
  
Harry joined in on the fun and laughed and played with his friends; for the second time in his life, he was glad that it was his birthday.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Cho, Sirius, Remus, and Charlie played a game of Quidditch. One Seeker, one Beater, one Chaser, and one Keeper to a team. Harry, Ron, Cho, and Fred played one team while Sirius, Remus, George, and Charlie played on the other.  
  
Harry brought out his set of Quidditch balls Ron had given him, mounted his broom then kicked the box open. He and Charlie shot into the air higher than everyone else to search for the Snitch.  
  
Ron grabbed the Quaffle, Fred beat a Bludger out of his way and Ron's path was clear, except for Sirius (he decided to be the Keeper instead of Remus this time.) Ron threw he Quaffle hard but Sirius caught it and threw it to Remus.  
  
Fred hit a Bludger in Remus' way and Remus had to swerve and in that lapse of concentration Ron stole the Quaffle. Ron sped back across the field and this time he scored.  
  
Remus took the Quaffle and sped towards Cho, who held her broom steady, a determined look on her face. He threw the Quaffle, she dove for it but didn't make it so the score was tied. Just as Ron took the Quaffle Harry sped past him in a deep dive, Charlie on his tail.  
  
Wind whistled in Harry's ears as he dove, he pulled out of the dive milliseconds before he crashed and Charlie just barely managed to stay on his broom.  
  
'Whoa,' thought Charlie. 'That was good. He's mastered the Wronski Feint.'  
  
Harry scanned the field quickly and found the Snitch flying around the goalposts Sirius was defending. He shot towards the Snitch and in seconds had it firmly grasped in his hand.  
  
Cho, Ron, and Fred cheered loudly and all thumped Harry on the back.  
  
"Well done, Harry!" Fred shouted. Cho leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, Harry blushed deeply.  
  
They all laughed and headed back inside but not before Remus had hit Sirius over the head with his broom (not that it was Sirius' fault they lost, but just because it was fun and he wanted revenge.)  
  
"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed, grasping his broom firmly and hitting Remus over the head with it. Remus hit him back and soon it was just one big broom-smacking contest while everyone else stood back and watched amusedly.  
  
~*~  
  
After everyone else had gone home, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed up late and talked about things they had done so far during the summer until Sirius walked in around 2 A.M. and told them they needed to get to bed. They all swapped goodnights and Ron and Hermione went to two of the guestrooms while Harry went to his room.  
  
Harry fell asleep quickly and for the first night in a long time did not have a dream about Voldemort killing Cedric.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, was it good? Funny? Stupid? Review and tell me! I love reviews!  
  
Cozboz: How do British people pronounce "Charades"? I've only heard it pronounced one way. ::Shrugs:: Oh, well, whatever, thanks for reviewing ::gives you a cookie::  
  
descendent-of-Ra: Lol, you're a person of few words, that's cool. Thanks for your review ::gives you a cookie::  
  
Kakarot: Yeah, I knew you'd get a kick out of those parts. I bet you enjoyed the little broom-smacking contest in this chapter too, huh? Lol, thanks for reviewing ::holds up an unbaked cookie:: watch this, heheh ::tosses cookie into midair:: Yah! ::Cooks cookie with an energy beam then gives it to you:: (That was funny when Gohan did that with the roast beast lol, I couldn't stop laughing.)  
  
Alec6427: I just figured you meant her mother wouldn't trust him because she would recognize him as a murderer. Oh, well, anyway, thanks for reviewing ::gives you a cookie::  
  
Ecl@ir: Well, you and Alec were right, it was a birthday present . . . sort of. Like half birthday present/ half collection they just passed down to him. ::gives you a cookie::  
  
Thanks to all you wonderful readers. I hope to post the chapter soon. 


	7. To Hogwarts

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had terrible writer's block. I hope this chapter is okay, maybe it'll be worth the wait . . . probably not . . . either way, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Dances around in her underwear:: I'm a multi-millionaire! Oh, wait, I don't own Harry Potter, I only dreamed that I did . . . crap.  
  
Four owls flew in and gave Harry, Ron, Cho, and Hermione a letter each. They read them in silence then-  
  
"I'm Quidditch captain! And a prefect!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I'm a prefect, too!" said Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"If I'm going to be captain I better practice, who's up for a game?"  
  
"Me!" said Sirius, who had just walked in.  
  
"Me too!" said Ron and Cho. Hermione agreed to watch and they grabbed their brooms and went out to practice.  
  
~*~  
  
All too soon, the summer was over. Remus took them to King's Cross and saw them onto the train.  
  
"Thanks a lot for letting us stay with you." Harry, Ron, Cho, and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"It was nothing, glad you enjoyed your stay with me and that mad man." Remus said, grinning. They grinned back and waved as the train moved around the corner.  
  
Hermione buried herself in a book while Ron and Harry started playing Exploding Snap, Cho sat with some of her Ravenclaw friends in another compartment.  
  
Just as Ron and Harry finished a game and Ron started to moan that he was hungry the lunch trolley came by. Harry bought some Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and they started munching on them.  
  
Hermione took the Cauldron Cake Harry offered and kept reading about ways to Summon your wand if you lost it. Only when Malfoy came in did she set the book down.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood." Drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy, and watch your mouth!" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, go away!" said Harry, shoving Malfoy.  
  
"Have it your way, Potter." Said Malfoy, grabbing a Cauldron Cake and turning to leave.  
  
Harry slammed the door shut behind him. "Slimy git." He muttered, sitting down.  
  
"Want to play chess?" Ron offered.  
  
"Sure!" said Harry.  
  
~*~ Ten minutes later ~*~  
  
"Checkmate!" Ron declared.  
  
"It's not my fault, the bloody knight wouldn't listen to me!" said Harry.  
  
Ron just snickered and put the chess set back in his trunk. Hermione left to change into her robes and Harry and Ron did the same. No sooner had she sat down again did the train slow down and come to a stop at Hogsmeade station.  
  
All the students hopped off the train, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved to Hagrid then headed for the carriages.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione hopped out of the carraige and walked up to the castle, enjoying the fact that it wasn't raining for once. They took their seats in the Great Hall and waited for the first years to be Sorted.  
  
After the last first year took their seat at the Hufflepuff table the food magically appeared. Ron loaded up his plate and chowed down, Harry took a little bit and nibbled on his food and Hermione served herself a steak.  
  
After they were all full Dumbledore made a few announcments of little significance and sent them off to bed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione called for the first years to follow them and started towards the door, hearing Malfoy do the same.  
  
"You're a prefect? Who in their right minds would make the likes of you a prefect?" said Ron.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Professor Snape. Who in their right minds would make the likes of the Mudblood a prefect?"  
  
Ron punched Malfoy. "That's the last straw, Malfoy! You've insulted Hermione too many times!" He drew his wand but Hermione and Harry both grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
  
Malfoy wiped his lip on the back of his hand and felt a warm substance, looking down he saw blood running over the side of his hand. "You'll pay for that, Weasley! Mark my words!" He turned to see the first years staring at him in something resembling fear. "What are you staring at!?"  
  
~*~  
  
Halfway to Gryffindor Tower Ron calmed down enough for Harry and Hermione to let go of him and the first year Gryffindors were staring at Ron very similar to how the first year Slytherins had been staring at Malfoy.  
  
Harry said the password and they all climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to their dorms and changed into their pajamas. Laying down, Harry smiled. "Home again, home again to go to rest. By hearth and heart, house and nest." He whispered then fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Harry's neck did not like the idea of holding up his head but he managed (he managed even better when his head snapped up at Cho calling his name.)  
  
"Hey, Harry! Want to come sit by me?" Cho called.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry, walking over to the Ravenclaw table and sitting beside Cho. They smiled at each other and ate their breakfast.  
  
"Harry! Class schedules!" Ron yelled. Harry didn't even break eye contact with Cho but held out his wand and summoned the chart. He looked it over and groaned. "Divination on the first day back. What a nightmare. I better go, Cho, see you later." Said Harry, grabbing his bag and running off to North Tower.  
  
~*~  
  
Divination was, as always, boring and full of fake predictions of Harry's death. Harry yawned when Professor Trelawney turned her back and Ron made funny faces at her.  
  
Harry had to stuff his fist into his mouth when Ron made a face that looked remarkably like Trelawney but she heard him snicker and turned around. Upon seeing Ron's face she gave them both extra homework.  
  
"Stupid old fake bat." Ron muttered, stepping down the ladder.  
  
~*~  
  
Next was Transfiguration, which was, as always, funny when Neville tried to transfigure something and it turned out looking horrible. Hermione was quick to fix it but snickers still ran through the classroom.  
  
The bell rang and everyone gathered their things and headed to lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
That night at dinner Dumbledore announced that Quidditch practices would be starting in a week and told them all that Gryffindor needed a new Keeper.  
  
Ron turned to tell Harry to help him onto the team but Harry was gone. Looking around he spotted his raven-haired friend sitting at the Ravenclaw table again. 'Cho has got him totally whipped.' Ron thought amusedly.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of the tryouts was madness. There must've been fifty Gryffindors trying out to become the new Keeper.  
  
A girl named Zorana went first, she was pretty good but not as good as the next kid, whose name was Austin. Twenty-seven people later, Ron got his turn. Ron's old Shooting Star wasn't that great of a broom but he did better than anyone else so Harry put his name down for the Maybes. After all was said and done, Ron became the new Gryffindor Keeper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That took soooooo long, I'm so sorry! It's been crazy around my house and I haven't had enough time to write my story. Please review.  
  
Chen: Thanks for the encouragement, sorry it took so long to post.  
  
Alec6427: I don't think it matters, I can play any position even though I am best at Seeker.  
  
Cozboz: I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I just hate writer's block!  
  
Kakarot: Tread lightly. I like Sirius, go hit Peter. Gohan cooked the roast beast with an energy beam in the Cell saga, when he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time.) It was hilarious, "Dad, your hair-" "Now, Gohan, what have I told you about controlling your power?" "I know. But, Dad, your hair is-" "Don't change the subject, Gohan. You've got to learn to-" ::fire spreads over Goku's hair and Goku screams:: "GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Roflmbo! That was one of my favorite parts ever.  
  
Ecl@ir: I thought someone would get a kick out of that part. Thanks for your review.  
  
Killer needle: Thanks.  
  
LM: I'm glad you enjoy my fic, thanks a lot.  
  
Pegeuk : Okay, this fast enough for you? I was trying to take it easy to kind of make up for that horribly rushed chapter.  
  
ILuvSiriusBlack: I'm glad you think this fic is awesome, it's very encouraging to know you reviewers enjoy my fic. Thanks a lot.  
  
Cho-Chang: Well, I just wanted to get to Sirius and Remus' present to him. Besides, I'm horrible at thinking up gifts. ::Bonks self on head:: Sorry, I didn't even think about what Cho might get him.  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: Thank you SO much for all your wonderful reviews! I hope to get the next chapter up soon but in the meantime go check out my other fic (The Marauders: Their lives, their story)  
  
Hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! 


	8. Kiss from a Rose

A/N: ::Bangs head on desk:: Stupid writer's block! I just could not think of anything to write for this story, I'm thinking about ending it soon, maybe one or two more chapters then end it and go work on my other fics. Review and tell me if you think I should end it soon or make it longer, okay? Also, I have thought of a song that I will be putting the words to in these ~ ~ I know I said I wouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help myself, the song seemed to fit. Oh, yes, it's "Kiss from a rose" by Seal.  
  
Some guy walks in: The only two songs you use are both by Seal? You wouldn't happen to be a fan?  
  
Me: ::Rolls eyes:: Oh, no ::sarcasm ensues:: I can't stand that beautiful soft rock music and his wonderful voice.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would live far, far away from my family and have many computers and DVDs and a HUGE indoor pool and many other things but what I've got is more than what I need anyway. J.K.R. owns it, the lucky girl.  
  
~*~ December 8th ~*~  
  
It was a fine Saturday afternoon, rather cold but that's to be expected. Harry and Cho lay stretched out by the lake, trying to guess the names of the birds that were singing. It was so peaceful . . .  
  
(A/N: BOOM! Haha, jk, I'm not going to ruin one of Harry's rare peaceful moments.)  
  
'I wonder what Voldemort is up to.' Harry thought, staring up at the clouds. 'Is he planning an attack on Hogwarts or biding his time to gather more strength and more of his followers? I feel like I should do something but I don't even know where Voldemort is.' He went on thinking about these things until Cho's soft voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing much," replied Harry.  
  
She studied his face for a moment; "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"I was just thinking about where Voldemort might be and what he might be doing."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that, Dumbledore won't let anything happen to Hogwarts," said Cho.  
  
"I know, but Voldemort can still be hurting people, I can't help but feel like I should stop him since it's my fault he came back."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Harry, there was no way you could've known," said Cho, stroking his hair. Before she realized what she was doing she kissed him.  
  
Harry was stunned at first and pushed back, blushing furiously, but then they both slowly leaned in and kissed each other, softly and passionately.  
  
Harry felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders and all the world seemed a bit brighter after that kiss; amazing what a simple, brief kiss can do.  
  
~There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, you became the light on the dark side of me.  
  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.~  
  
Snowflakes drifted down and set into Cho's hair and eyelids, she sparkled like a fairy tale Snow Princess. Harry gazed over her, love in his eyes.  
  
~ But did you know that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen? Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the Grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the Grey.~  
  
Cho smiled at him, her face shining, the snow adding a glitter-like effect. 'I didn't think it'd be possible to make her look more beautiful but the snow adds more magic to her appearance,' thought Harry. He hesitated slightly but then caressed her face and she leaned into his touch.  
  
~ There is so much a man could tell you, so much he can say.  
  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain.  
  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
  
But did you know that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the Grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom  
  
On the Grey.~  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes, saying a million things without a single sound escaping their lips. Love swept over them both and Harry felt sort of apart from himself, like he was a different person. He leaned closer to Cho and kissed her softly, it was strange to him, he had never kissed a girl before this day and he didn't quite know how so needless to say he was nervous but this seemed so natural and he let his instincts take over.  
  
~ I've been kissed by a rose on the Grey.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the Grey.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the Grey.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the Grey . . .  
  
There is so much a man could tell you, so much he can say.  
  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain . . .  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby? But did you know that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the Grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom  
  
On the Grey.~  
  
They broke apart, both smiling widely and went up to the castle, holding hands. A strange feeling indeed, but strange doesn't mean unenjoyable.  
  
It was time for dinner so they walked into the Great Hall, heads turned as they walked to the Gryffindor table holding hands. Whispers ran through the Hall but for once Harry didn't care, he didn't have a care in the world, as long as he had Cho. They ate, drank, talked, and laughed, oblivious to the stares of the other students, only Ron and Hermione didn't seemed surprised.  
  
~ Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the Grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom  
  
On the Grey.  
  
Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the Grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom  
  
On the Grey.~  
  
Harry walked Cho to the Ravenclaw common room, kissed her goodnight then headed up to Gryffindor Tower. He stayed up to do his Potions homework then went to bed, falling asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning he woke up early and went down to breakfast and just starting his meal when he heard a cold drawl behind him.  
  
"Potter, what were you doing with Chang? She wouldn't have you, you murdered her boyfriend," drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Answer my question, Potter," said Malfoy, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," Harry repeated.  
  
Malfoy was just about to hit Harry when Cho walked in and kissed Harry on the cheek, ignoring Malfoy completely. "How are you, Harry?" said Cho.  
  
"Fine, Cho, I was just telling Mr. Malfoy to leave," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, I didn't have the misfortune of noticing him," said Cho coolly, smirking.  
  
Malfoy glared and walked off.  
  
Harry and Cho both grinned then began eating.  
  
~ Now that your rose is in bloom . . . a light hits the gloom . . . on the . . . Grey . . .~  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ack, that took forever! Oh, I'm so sorry, I hate that stupid writer's block! I'm having a lot of trouble with this story so it's probably going to be a while before I update again. In the meantime, check out my other fics, they're much better.  
  
Kakarot: If James Potter can be Head Boy, Harry and Ron can be prefects. ::Joins the conga:: There might be Quidditch in the next chapter.  
  
Alec6427: Lol, hope you liked this.  
  
ILuvSiriusBlack: Thanks.  
  
Cozboz: ::Shrugs:: Whatever you say . . .  
  
Prankster Queen: Thanks a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Lemaz: Thanks a bunch.  
  
Stefanie: Best story ever? Wow, I didn't think I did that good, you're gonna make me blush!  
  
Lilyanna: Attack of the OOC! Lol, seriously though, I'm sorry about that. And I don't expect to rival Rowling in any way. Thanks for your review.  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: Thanks! 


	9. Disappeared

A/N: I've got a challenge for all you people, help me think of a new title for this fic because "Don't Cry" simply doesn't fit anymore, I need something new but I'm either drawing up crap titles that are worse than "Don't Cry" or nothing at all. :-/ Any ideas? Anywho, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! ::Is already pushing a few people towards the review button::  
  
Disclaimer: ::Is making a Stupid Machine. Laughs evilly:: When I turn this on, everyone in the world will become stupid and think I own Harry Potter! ::Stupid Machine backfires:: Uh-oh, this can't be good . . .  
  
Harry and Cho wished they were in the same house so that they could go to the same classes but alas, all too often they were separated by the evil professors. Harry didn't know how he managed not to get extra homework or detention in any of the classes as all he did was sit with his head on his hand, thinking about Cho with a dreamy looking smile on his face. He got an odd look indeed from Professor McGonagall when she saw him looking in her general direction with that look on his face as she taught them how to change a wild pig into a pillow.  
  
As soon as the bell rang he raced down the corridors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom which Cho was just exiting when she saw him coming. She grinned widely and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Thank goodness that was the last class for the day, now I can spend time with you," said Cho.  
  
"Yeah, so where should we go?"  
  
"How about out by the lake?" said Cho.  
  
"As you wish," said Harry, taking her hand and walking out onto the grounds with her. They walked through the powdery snow, heading out to the frozen lake and sat down.  
  
"Harry," said Cho.  
  
"Yes?" said Harry, turning to her and she shoved a handful of snow in his face. She giggled, getting up and running off, Harry in pursuit. As he was very fast it did not take long for him to catch her and they fell to the ground, Cho laying on her back in the snow with Harry on top of her. She smiled and kissed him, feeling the warm press of his body against hers and he ran his hands up her arms then grabbed her hands.  
  
"Your hands are freezing," Harry commented, holding them tightly in his own.  
  
"That's nothing new, my hands always get cold," said Cho, then she smiled. "Yours are always warm, I like the way yours warm up mine real fast."  
  
Harry smiled back, "My chest is even warmer," he said, bringing her hands to his chest. She kissed him again, gripping his shirt tightly and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Something hit Harry in the shoulder hard and their kiss broke. Harry glared furiously at the blonde boy who was smirking and holding a few rocks.  
  
"Malfoy!" yelled Harry, standing up. He picked up the rock Malfoy had thrown at him and threw it back, Malfoy caught it.  
  
"Potter, you really ought to learn to get a room, unless the famous Harry Potter is only snogging for more attention, which I might add you are at a perfect spot to do so," said Malfoy, gesturing up at the many windows that had faces pressed against the glass.  
  
Cho growled slightly, standing up and brushing snow off her robes. She grabbed Harry's hand and walked into the castle, then headed into a secret room.  
  
"Now we can be alone," she said, smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Cho sat in her common room, doing some homework when some of her friends walked up to her. "Cho?" said Elizabeth, Cho's best friend.  
  
Cho looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"Well . . . we were thinking . . ." said Angelica.  
  
"Yes?" said Cho.  
  
"About you and Harry . . . we don't want you to get hurt, and trouble seems to follow him around," said Elizabeth.  
  
"I can't believe this!" said Cho, slamming her book down. "Do you think I don't know Voldemort is after him?" The other two girls gasped.  
  
"Y-you said You-Know-Who's name!" stammered Angelica.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" said Elizabeth.  
  
"There is no reason to fear his name, Harry has showed me that," said Cho.  
  
"Anyway, we're getting off subject," said Elizabeth, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "It's not only You-Know-Who, the boy gets into all kind of trouble sneaking about the school, we just want to know if you're sure you're doing the right thing by staying around him all the time, maybe you should let him go."  
  
"No!" said Cho. "I can't do that, I just can't, I'm willing to face unnumbered dangers for him."  
  
"But, Cho, we're worried about you," said Angelica.  
  
"I understand that but you guys have to let me make my own choices. Harry may find his way into danger from time to time but like I said, I am willing to face the danger alongside him."  
  
"From time to time? More like every single day of his life," said Elizabeth.  
  
"That's an exaggeration and you know it. And even if it were every second of his life I still wouldn't care," said Cho.  
  
"How did you get like this, Cho? You used to be so careful with everything, you always stayed safe and now you're so adventurous and wild," said Angelica.  
  
"Love changes people," replied Cho.  
  
"At the rate you're changing and with the way you're changing, love'll kill you," said Elizabeth.  
  
"You're wrong. Harry would die before he let anything happen to me, love may end up saving my life. But if it kills me, so be it," said Cho.  
  
~*~ Two months later ~*~  
  
Harry walked down the hall, staring blankly ahead, his eyes were no longer bright, sparkling emerald green but a dull, grayish green color and they had a glassy look to them. He walked straight through a ghost or two, barely feeling the icy mist that covered him after passing through the ghosts. He walked and walked, not knowing where he was going and not caring. After his legs gave out, he leaned against a wall and slid down the floor.  
  
He closed his eyes briefly before whispering, "I'm sorry, so sorry. Forgive me. I'm sorry."  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
  
"Harry, we've got some bad news," said Ron.  
  
Harry looked up, "Oh, great, another thing to go wrong today," he sighed, he had fought with Cho earlier and the last thing he needed was more bad news. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Cho- she's disappeared."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm evil! Mwhahahahahahaha! Now I want bunches of reviews, no I'm not going to set a certain number, I'll just write whenever I feel like it but I want a lot of reviews! Review! Review! Review!  
  
Alec6427: Dern right he is.  
  
writar-klutz: Best ever? Thank you so much!  
  
zaria: Hey, I tried to email you but my comp wouldn't let me, sorry. Thanks for your review.  
  
Prankster Queen: Good ol' Harry/Cho is the only way to go. ^_^  
  
Dude: Thanks.  
  
Ecl@ir: YES! Somebody else has heard the song! It's like nobody else has ever heard it and everyone is always like "Huh?" when I mention it. Lol, thanks for your review and I'll try to make this a longer fic, it should be easier now that I've gotten around that infernal writer's block.  
  
Cozboz: No I did not. Didn't you see the note at the top of the chapter that said the song was from Seal?  
  
safsaf: Thanks.  
  
Cho-Chang: Glad you like it. And you're totally welcome.  
  
Darkest-Knight88: Yeah, that song makes me cry sometimes, too, it's a beautiful song. Rock on indeed. ^_^  
  
Kakarot: Sorry, no Quidditch. But I DID put a cliffy on here! I'm sure you don't mind lol. ::Hits Peter with Bludgers::  
  
Shadun: What if I don't WANT to keep it going? Lol, jk. ::Joins in little dance:: We are such goofballs, lol. :P  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie and starts chanting:: Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	10. Hogsmeade Attacked!

A/N: I had two cliffies going at one time, one on here, the other on The Marauders: Their lives, their story. Cliffies are so much fun. ^_^ But alas! I cannot keep you hanging forever, I must shut up and let you read this chapter.  
  
Harry: ::Appears out of nowhere:: Yeah, I want to know what happened to Cho.  
  
Me: Didn't I give you a copy of the script?  
  
Harry: No . . .  
  
Me: Oh. ::Hands Harry script::  
  
Harry: ::Reads script and goes pale::  
  
Me: ::Smiles while you readers wonder what the heck I have planned::  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K.R.?  
  
Some moron who can't see (in other words my brother): Yes.  
  
Me: She's blonde, I'm brunette; she's great at writing, I'm an amateur; she's rich, I'm not. Moron.  
  
A long silence fell in the room and Harry choked on the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Questions flew through his mind and he couldn't seem to pick out which to ask first so he settled for, "What?"  
  
"Maybe you should look out your window," said Ron.  
  
Dreading what he would see, Harry walked over to the window. He gasped, every building in Hogsmeade was on fire. "Ron, please tell me that 'disappeared' was not just a cushion for 'dead'," said Harry, turning away from the horrible sight.  
  
"We don't know yet, she hasn't been found but a lot of her friends were. Where the Three Broomsticks used to be, we found her two best friends but no sign of Cho," said Ron.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, sitting down on his bed. 'Please, please let her be alive,' his mind pleaded. "It was Death Eaters, wasn't it?"  
  
Ron nodded but then realizing Harry still had his eyes closed he said, "Yes."  
  
Harry opened his eyes again and turned to the window. "They're still down there," he said more to himself than Ron. 'Why haven't they Apparated? They're bound to get caught, and I'll be the one to catch them,' he thought.  
  
Ron walked up beside him and squinted down, "Harry, we're seven stories up and half a mile away, how can you see them?"  
  
"I can't," replied Harry.  
  
"Then how do you-"  
  
"I just know, Ron, I can feel it," interrupted Harry, heading for the door.  
  
"Harry, you're not going down there, are you?" said Ron tentatively.  
  
"I have to, Ron, if there's any hope of getting her I have to do it now," said Harry.  
  
"That's crazy! There are hundreds of them, even if you managed to find Cho your chances of rescuing her would be one in a million!"  
  
"I don't care!" yelled Harry, then his voice dropped to a whisper. "I have to try." And before Ron could say another word, Harry flung the door open and disappeared down the spiral staircase.  
  
~*~  
  
Cho tripped over a piece of wood and fell to the floor, her wrist made quite an impact as she tried to stop herself and her wand slipped from her fingers, into the flames. 'Oh, great,' she thought bitterly.  
  
She coughed and her eyes stung as she got up and continued to try to grope through the smoke. She had witnessed her best friends' deaths and had done nothing to help them, she had been too shocked and scared by the suddenness in which it all happened. One minute she was chatting happily with her friends, the next she's making her way out of a burning building, the image of two lifeless bodies burnt into her mind. 'I'm sorry, guys, I should have saved you, please forgive me,' she thought desperately.  
  
She coughed again, the smoke was getting more intense and still she had no idea how close or far to the door she was. She fell to the floor once more, out of breath and slipping out of consciousness. She felt something brush against her and she was lifted from the hard wooden floor.  
  
~*~  
  
If Harry had thought seeing Hogsmeade burning from Gryffindor Tower was a horrible sight then he had no idea what to rate it seeing it up close. People in black robes chased Hogwarts students and villagers alike and he searched desperately for Cho, his mind screaming at him for being stupid enough to come down here and his heart calling out to her in hopes that she was alive.  
  
He choked on the smoke coming from the many burning buildings, he was greatful for one thing, the smoke helped him hide when he saw Death Eaters looking at him, Voldemort would have a field day if he was captured in the first Death Eater attack. 'But maybe if . . .' Harry shook his head, he didn't have time for ifs right now.  
  
He searched and searched but found no sign of Cho. He started to head into the Three Broomsticks but then heard someone shout his name.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy was very pleased with himself as he carried the girl out of the Three Broomsticks, Voldemort would be very happy, and that meant no Cruciatus curse. Lucius smiled, it was all too easy. The girl didn't even have the strength to put up a struggle. He was just about to Apparate when he saw someone else whom the Dark Lord would be very pleased to see: Harry Potter.  
  
"Famous Harry Potter playing hero again," yelled Lucius, everyone stopped in their tracks, even the flames didn't seem to move.  
  
Harry gulped, 'Not good, not good,' thought Harry. 'Gotta find a way out of this, I can do it, I can escape.' He looked around, if he ran real fast to his right he would escape easily but just as his mind started telling him to go his eyes fell on the unconscious form in Lucius' arms. His stomach turned to ice.  
  
Lucius followed his gaze, "Do you want your girlfriend back, Potter? Well, come and get her," said Lucius.  
  
"Please, don't hurt her, I'll do anything," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Anything?" said Lucius.  
  
Harry nodded. "Anything. Just name it, I'll do it."  
  
Lucius smirked. "Trade places with her."  
  
~*~  
  
Ron raced through the halls, skidding to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle Harry had told him about. He cast his mind around for a possible password, Harry had said it was always candy . . . "Fizzing Whizbees?" he tried and to his astonishment the gargoyle moved. Ron darted forward, leaping up the stairs. "That's got to be the luckiest guess ever," he muttered.  
  
He knocked and heard Dumbledore say, "Come in."  
  
He stepped inside and Dumbledore looked up. "Why, Mr. Weasley, I'm surprised. I don't believe you've ever been here before, I assume Harry told you how to get up here?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Ron.  
  
"I see. And why is it that you have come?"  
  
"Sir, there's been an attack on Hogsmeade and Harry has gone down there to do battle," said Ron in a rush.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I knew it'd only be a matter of time before they attacked . . . Thank you for telling me this. I must ask you to return to your common room now, something I'm well aware you do not wish to do, but please do this, as it is for your own safety," said Dumbledore. Ron nodded. They left the office and Dumbledore went to the staff room to get the teachers and Ron started in the direction of the common room.  
  
Halfway there, he changed his mind, there was no way he could just sit around while his best friend was in danger! He spun around and sped down the hall. "Sorry, Dumbledore, but I have to go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, another cliffie. I'm so proud of me. ^_^  
  
Samantha: Thanks so much.  
  
Renaurofmyworld: Hehehe, cliffies are so much fun.  
  
John Black: Hey, you're lucky I made the last chapter as long as it was, I kept going back and making it longer 'cause there was no way I was going farther than that.  
  
Phoenix28: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed my cliffy in this chapter hehehe.  
  
Alec6427: Ummm, how about no?  
  
Cozboz: A weasel farmer? Wow, where did that come from?  
  
zaria: Happy New Year to you, too!  
  
Anonymous: Suspense is the best tool for writing, it gets people to review hehehe. And yes, I have fun thinking up funny Disclaimers lol. Thanks for your review.  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: 


	11. The Battle

A/N: Sorry to those of who are waiting for the next chapter of "The Marauders: Their lives, their story" but I had the hardest time deciding who should be on the team and I still haven't gotten enough to reviews to please me. Sorry, I'm being a review hog but it's hard not to be!  
  
Harry: You're not only a review hog, you're mean, putting my poor, sweet Cho in a burning building!  
  
Me: Well, good grief, she took it better than you! ::Points to Cho::  
  
Cho: Yeah, Harry, lighten up. At least I didn't die like my friends.  
  
Harry: But don't you think it's mean that the author made the Death Eaters kill your friends?  
  
Cho: ::Pauses:: You're right.  
  
Me: ::Backs away slowly, looking for an escape route and sees the only way out is through Harry and Cho:: Aw, crap . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Get those lawyers off those phones, dang, you're so touchy. I don't own it. There, you happy now?  
  
Hermione looked up from her homework as Harry sped through the common room and out the portrait hole, she opened her mouth to ask where he was going but he was so fast she didn't get the chance to say anything before he was gone.  
  
She frowned, 'Where could he be going? It's the weekend so it's not like we have classes or anything,' she thought but didn't have time to think on it any more as Ron sped through the common room as well. "What are they up to?" she thought out loud. She tried to shrug it off and continue her homework but curiosity got the better of her and she got up and left the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron skidded to a halt at Hogsmeade, or what used to be Hogsmeade. As he looked around he saw very few buildings still standing and bodies of villagers and students all over the place. He closed his eyes for a second, he couldn't look at it anymore it was too much. But he gathered his courage and reopened his eyes, looking for survivors. He stepped over a Hufflepuff and found the body of Seamus Finnigan. He leaned down to check for a pulse and found none.  
  
Ron felt a wave of sadness and anger as he looked upon his friend's lifeless body with his eyes wide open in terror. He reached forward and gently closed Seamus' eyelids then stood up and kept going. He found Padma Patil by the Shrieking Shack, she was alive, but just barely. He magically healed her wounds best he could then found her a spot to hide until he could come back for her and take her back to the castle.  
  
He then walked past where Zonko's used to be it seemed that even more bodies were found there though it was hard to tell because they were everywhere. He lifted a piece of roof that had collapsed on two students who were moving slightly and gasped. "Fred! George!"  
  
"Ron . . ." said Fred managing a small smile. "How's it goin', little bro?"  
  
"Are you alright?" said Ron worriedly.  
  
"We'll be fine," said George. "but Lee . . ." He trailed off, looking over at his friend.  
  
Ron checked for a pulse then hung his head. "He's gone," he whispered.  
  
"No!" said Fred. "No, he can't be!" He struggled to get up and stumbled over to Lee, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
"Fred . . ." said Ron placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"No!" said Fred jerking away from Ron. "He's not dead! He can't be! C'mon, Lee, wake up!" He blinked back tears and stopped shaking his friend.  
  
George hung his head, sniffing. Ron felt very uncomfortable seeing his brothers like this. Fred and George were always the ones joking and laughing at death and now here they were, sounding desperate and scared.  
  
"George, I've got to go. Harry's here and I've got to find him," said Ron.  
  
"HARRY'S HERE!?" George screamed, jumping to his feet but his legs crumpled beneath him and he fell right back down. "What does he think he's doing!? The moron! Remind me to smack him next time I see him!"  
  
"George, calm down, you'll hurt yourself even more," said Ron. "Will you guys be alright until I can return?"  
  
"Yeah, go and find Harry, we'll be fine," said Fred.  
  
Ron nodded and ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius smirked at the boy as he approached. Oh, this day was going so well, it just couldn't get better. Voldemort would be so pleased with him.  
  
"Give me your wand," ordered Lucius.  
  
Harry obidiently flipped over his wand and held it out just as Cho stirred on the ground where Lucius had dropped her. She groaned softly, sitting up and looking around. "Harry! What on earth do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"It's me or you, Cho," replied Harry.  
  
"Then let them take me, the whole world depends on you, Harry, you can't give up because of me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Quiet, you stupid girl," Lucius snapped as he snatched Harry's wand away from him.  
  
Harry glared at him. "Don't talk to her like that," he said in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
"You are in no position to make orders, Potter," said Lucius.  
  
Harry continued to glare at him. "You can't hurt me, Voldemort wouldn't be very pleased if you killed me, he wants me to die by his hand."  
  
"Then I won't hurt you that way," said Lucius, pointing Harry's wand at Cho. "Cru-"  
  
"No!" shouted Harry. "You promised not to hurt her!"  
  
"I don't remember that, but if I did, I lied. Crucio!" said Lucius.  
  
'My own wand . . . hurting the one I love . . .' thought Harry, knowing Lucius was using Harry's wand instead of his own just for the cause of Harry thinking that and feeling the pain in his heart.  
  
"Harry! Go! Run!" screamed Cho.  
  
"I can't . . ." whispered Harry. "I can't leave you, Cho."  
  
"GO!" She tried to say something else but her voice was drowned out by her screams. Lucius only smirked and intensified the curse. Something snapped inside of Harry.  
  
"STOP!" he screamed, pouncing on Lucius. Lucius' eyes widened in shock and he didn't have the reflexes to point his wand at Harry and Harry grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard. Lucius let out a small yell of rage and pain and tried to shove the enfuriated boy off of him. Harry rolled off of him and snatched his wand up from the ground but then one of the Death Eaters attacked Harry from behind with the Cruciatus curse.  
  
"No!" screamed Cho, struggling to her feet and attacking the Death Eater whom had attacked Harry. Since Harry had disarmed Lucius the curse had been taken off of her but her act of stupidity only got her attacked again. Now Harry was free from the curse but he also went into the attack again and took out several Death Eaters.  
  
"Leave the boy!" Lucius screamed, knowing that they needed to retreat and regroup if they were to capture Harry. He picked up Cho, slung her over his shoulder and Disapparated. Harry fell to the ground as the Death Eater he was struggling against Disapparated.  
  
"Cho?" he said, getting up and looking around. "Oh, no . . ." He felt like someone had punched through his chest, ripped out his heart then turned his body into ice. He fell to his knees, hanging his head and putting his hands in his hair. "I couldn't save her . . . I failed. Cho, I'm so sorry," he whispered.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there but after what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Ron showed up. "Harry . . ."  
  
Harry looked up, "They took her, Ron. I tried to save her, but I failed,"  
  
Ron knelt beside him, "I'm sure you did your best. We'll get her back, don't worry," he said.  
  
"They should have taken me, I would've gladly gone in her place," said Harry.  
  
"I know you would have," said Ron. "C'mon, Harry, there's nothing more we can do here, let's get back to the castle."  
  
Harry nodded and they stood up just as the teachers appeared on the scene. Dumbledore scanned the scene and noticed Ron turning red and avoiding his gaze then he saw then eleven unconscious Death Eaters at their feet. "You two did this?" inquired Dumbledore.  
  
"Me and Cho did, sir," said Harry.  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, looking around once more and noticing Cho was not there. He assumed the obvious and did not inquire any further. "Come now, you two must return to the castle."  
  
The two boys nodded and walked off. Instead of heading out though Ron turned up towards the Shrieking Shack. "Where are you going?" said Harry.  
  
"I found Padma Patil up here, I have to go get her."  
  
Harry nodded and started to follow him but then Ron turned around, "If you don't mind, could you go get Fred and George? They're by Zonko's."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you in the hospital wing," said Harry. Ron nodded and continued towards the Shrieking Shack while Harry went to Zonko's.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione burst out of the castle and almost knocked Ron over. "Ouch!" she said then looked up and saw his face. "There you are! I looked all over for you, where have you been?"  
  
Ron looked over at Padma who was unconscious on the stretcher he'd conjured. "Can we talk about this later, Hermione?" Hermione followed his gaze then nodded.  
  
She accompanied him to the hospital where they found Harry next to Fred and George. Harry stood up. "How are they?"asked Ron.  
  
"A few broken bones, they've also got some pretty bad cuts on their backs, but Madam Pomfrey says they should both be okay as long as they stay in bed for a while," said Harry. Ron nodded and Hermione went to Madam Pomfrey's office to get her to check on Padma.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling out, got Padma into a bed and shooed everyone out so she could work in peace.  
  
"Well . . . what now?" said Ron.  
  
"It's about time for dinner, let's go to the Great Hall," said Hermione and they nodded.  
  
They sat down at Gryffindor Table but didn't eat much, Ron and Harry had definitely left their appetites behind the second they saw Hogsmeade. They left soon after and went up to Gryffindor Tower, Harry went to his dorm and lay down in his bed even though he wasn't tired and did not sleep at all that night.  
  
~*~  
  
He got up at five the next morning, got dressed and started walking. He walked and walked his mind was racing, trying to come up with a plan to get Cho back. He wasn't aware of the people he bumped into and walked into the Great Hall, sitting down and ignoring all the food in front of him.  
  
A small brown owl landed in front of him and held out the letter attached to its leg. He ignored this as well until the owl nipped him painfully on the arm. "All right, all right . . ." he moaned, taking the letter. Sighing, he unfolded it and the message made his stomach turn to ice. Written, in blood red, were three words: She is dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Three cliffies in a row! I love doing this! ^_^  
  
icedrake: I never actually said he would, you assumed too much. You also ignored the part before the flashback began, Harry was still at Hogwarts.  
  
john: Yeah, I was kind of thinking Draco told Lucius, Lucius told Voldemort, Voldemort made a plan to capture her and hurt Harry in a way the Cruciatus never could. Thanks for your review, I'm glad you enjoy my fic.  
  
Alec6427: ::Looks at Cho:: Don't you agree that the title is degrading?  
  
Cho: ::Nods::  
  
Me: There you have it. ::Grins like the dork I am::  
  
Phoenix28: Yeah, the time at the Lupin Mansion was a lot of fun to write. And yeah, I figured Hogsmeade being under attack would be kind of unexpected. Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Cozboz: Wow, you were way off lol.  
  
zaria: Lol, you're funny. Review again just for the sake of making me laugh lol.  
  
Bon: Yeah, just what I was thinking when I read these reviews.  
  
*Luna*: Yeah, I'll try. Ron and Hermione are like totally head over heels for each other. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Shadun: Well, of course Harry was going to do it. But then Lucius had to piss him off. Bad guys are so dumb . . . And Ron was searching for survivors so he was kind of late getting to Harry . . .  
  
Kakarot: That sucks. My comp did that, too, for like two weeks I had NO INTERNET! I was about to go out of my mind. And sorry, I kinda had to put some deaths in here.  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: Thanks so much! 


	12. A Familiar Voice

A/N: Oh, boy, I bet all your nails are chewed off now, huh? You're sitting there going, "She's dead? No, she can't be! But there it is, written in blood, oh, gosh!"  
  
Harry: You are so evil. ::Glares::  
  
Me: I think it's kind of impossible for an author to not ever leave a cliffhanger somewhere.  
  
Harry: But the not-evil ones don't put three in a row!  
  
Me: Hehehe, yeah . . .  
  
Disclaimer: ::Dyes hair blonde:: There, now I look more like J.K. and the stupidest people on the planet will think I am her and that I own Harry Potter. ::Grins proudly::  
  
Harry stared at the message, written so plainly, and the blood it was written with was still warm. He didn't know whether or not to believe it. It could be anyone's blood it didn't necessarily have to be Cho's. Yes . . . Voldemort must be trying to trick him. This couldn't be true, he would know if it was. Yet if it wasn't true why did he feel so scared and empty and desperate?  
  
His thoughts conflicted like this for some time until he couldn't take it anymore. "NO!" he screamed causing everyone to stare at him. He ran out of the Hall, he had to do something, he couldn't sit there anymore.  
  
He ran up to Dumbledore's office, "Professor Dumbledore, I was sent this a few minutes ago, please, sir, tell me you don't think it's true," said Harry, handing Dumbledore the note.  
  
Dumbledore read it and stayed in silence for quite a while. "I do not know, Harry, we are doing everything we can to track down Voldemort, only when we find him will we know."  
  
'Fine. I'll find him, and tear him apart,' thought Harry.  
  
"I know what you are thinking but do not go after him, you will be going right into his waiting hands. He sent you this for a reason, whether or not it's true he expects you to go after him and I beg that you do not do it. You know he will be prepared for you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Harry reluctantly, taking the note and leaving.  
  
Harry walked out onto the grounds and stepped onto the Quidditch field, the place where he first saw Cho. He looked up at the sky, it was a bright blue, a few clouds here and there and birds sang in the distance. Harry thought it ironic that the weather was the exact opposite of what he felt. 'It's almost as if it's trying to cheer me up,' he thought.  
  
"Cho," he whispered. "I will find you, you have to be alive,"  
  
~*~  
  
Cho gave a small yelp of pain and she was tossed onto the hard, cold stone floor. The door behind her was slammed shut and she was plunged into darkness. The only source of light was very small amount allowed through the barred window.  
  
She sat up and looked around, she didn't think she had the strength to stand up much less try to escape. She was determined however, she would not let Voldemort toy with her and give him the pleasure of causing her pain. She struggled to her feet, which took a while, and walked over to the window, it was quite high up and she tried to jump up to it but she just couldn't reach.  
  
She growled in frustration, the window was probably enchanted anyway. She knew she had no chance of getting out, Voldemort would have thought of anything she had and prepared for it. She sat down in a corner, hugged her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her knees and blinked back tears. "I don't want to die!" she said.  
  
"But you are already dead."  
  
She looked up sharply gleaming red eyes stared back at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where do you think Harry got off to?" said Ron, looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Probably woke up early and went down to breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, he didn't sleep well last night, I think he might have dozed off every so often but he woke up several times screaming about Cho," said Ron, shaking his head. "Then he'd blush and apologize for waking us."  
  
Hermione managed a small smile. "Sounds like Harry."  
  
They walked down the Great Hall and saw no sign of Harry. "Maybe he went for a walk?" Hermione suggested so they walked out onto the grounds.  
  
"Let's split up," said Ron, "I'll check the Quidditch field you check over the Hagrid's Hut and the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked off. Ron started towards the Quidditch field, there he found his friend staring up at the sky. "Harry," said Ron.  
  
Harry didn't respond or show any sign of noticing Ron, he just continued to stare at the sky.  
  
"Harry," said Ron again. Once again Harry didn't respond. "Harry!" Ron yelled, grabbing Harry and turning him around.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ron?"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I came here to be alone," said Harry.  
  
"Why didn't you leave a note or something so me and Hermione wouldn't search the castle for you?"  
  
"Sorry," said Harry. "I didn't think about that, my mind was a little preoccupied . . ." Harry trailed off and looked away.  
  
"We'll get her back, Harry, cheer up. You're acting like she's already dead or something!" said Ron.  
  
"That's because she may be, Ron, look at what I was sent this morning," said Harry, holding up the note.  
  
Ron read it and paled dramatically. "I-I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't-"  
  
"Just go, Ron. I need to be alone for a while."  
  
Something in Harry's voice told Ron that Harry needed him to be there for him but he figured Harry might get upset if he stayed, so he decided to wait for Harry at a distance.  
  
As he sat down at the edge of the field Hermione walked up. She moved towards Harry but Ron reached up and grabbed her hand. She looked down, surprised and Ron shook his head. She looked confused but sat down next to Ron.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione whispered. "Why aren't we talking to him?"  
  
"He got a note this morning- from You-Know-Who, it said she's dead. I think we better leave him be for a while but if he needs us we won't be far," said Ron. Hermione nodded.  
  
They stayed there for several hours and the sun dropped to the horizon, still Harry had not moved. Hermione laid her head in Ron's lap and fell asleep while Ron tried not to nod off on the wall behind him but was fighting a losing battle and sleep claimed him.  
  
About an hour after the sun had set Harry turned around and saw his two best friends sleeping. He first felt a bit angry that Ron hadn't left him like he told him to but still the sight of his friends brought a small smile to his face.  
  
He walked over to them and shook them. "Hey, guys, wake up."  
  
Ron moaned slightly and opened his eyes as Hermione yawned and sat up.  
  
"Why didn't you just go up to the castle when you got tired?"  
  
"I wasn't asleep," said Ron. "Just resting my eyes."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's why you got a little drool on your chin, huh?"  
  
Ron blushed and wiped his chin. "C'mon, let's get up to the castle before someone catches us," said Harry and the other two nodded.  
  
They walked up to the castle and crept inside, trying to make as little noise as possible. They got up to Gryffindor Tower, said their goodnights then went to their dorms.  
  
~*~  
  
Voldemort laughed as the girl at his feet screamed in pain. Oh, how he loved the Cruciatus curse. He stopped the curse and watched her as she gasped for breath. "Anything to say before I kill you? Any words to pass on to your dear Harry Potter?"  
  
"You're a monster, and Harry will defeat you. I may not live to see it but I know it will happen," said Cho, glaring up at Voldemort. "Go ahead and kill me, it'll only increase Harry's chances of killing you."  
  
Voldemort shook his head. "I kill you, he comes after me in a rage, rage makes one reckless."  
  
Cho didn't reply she just glared at him. He was right, she knew he was.  
  
"I think I'll savor this a bit more, I'll kill you tomorrow," said Voldemort, turning around and heading for the door.  
  
Cho could only watch helplessly as Voldemort walked out and slammed the door, plunging her, once again, into darkness.  
  
'Well, there's nothing left to do but wait for tomorrow, I only wish I could see Harry one last time,' she thought, curling up into a ball and closing her eyes. 'Harry, I love you,' she called out to him with her heart.  
  
At that moment, Harry woke up at Hogwarts, hearing a familiar voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's kind of a cliffy . . . not much of one, especially compared to the mother of all cliffies I left on the last chapter, huh? Oh, well.  
  
devilindasno: Lol, thanks.  
  
Shadun: Uhuh, it's cliché I know, but I couldn't help myself.  
  
John Black: See? She's not dead . . . yet . . .  
  
DagonBlack: Yeah, okay, Gollum. (Haha, get it? Gollum, hates and loves the Ring, you hate and love cliffies . . . ::crickets chirp:: Okay, lame joke. -_-')  
  
john: No! Don't start giving me bad reviews! Please! She's not dead, see? ::Points to chapter above:: See!  
  
icedrake: I get the point, the plot is cliché. Ack, try to be original and this is the best I can do . . . ::hides::  
  
hyper_shark: You know everyone says that. It's like, dang, I left a cliffhanger there, I'm gonna delay for a while, I like keeping people in suspense.  
  
harrypotterfan: So far Harry seems to be taking it in the depression state. I might get to the screaming-and-breaking-stuff state soon lol.  
  
anonymous: Hey, thanks, I was wondering what the heck ASAP meant lol.  
  
Phoenix28: Yeah, I didn't like writing Fred and George like that but I figured even they would be depressed if their best friend died. And I had to kill someone, and I most definitely was NOT going to kill one of them. And yeah, everyone was sad about Seamus. ::Clicks tongue:: This chapter seemed a bit dark, too, but at least people weren't dying all over the place.  
  
Kakarot: You should have told me they were your favorite characters! I had no idea, if I had known I wouldn't have killed them! So sorry! ::Hugs::  
  
Bon: 0_0  
  
zaria: Lmbo. Yeah, a weasel farmer sounds weird. I'll be sure to check out your story, email me when you post it, 'kay?  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: Thanks! 


	13. Escaping

A/N: Are your nails growing back yet? Or are you still chewing them off 'cause I left another cliffy? Hehehe, my nails are all long and pretty...  
  
Harry: Will you shut up about your nails? No one cares!  
  
Me: Quiet you! Or I'll kill Cho!  
  
Harry: ::Pauses:: I thought she was already dead?  
  
Me: Eep! You didn't hear me say that! Obliviate!  
  
Harry: ::Eyes glaze over then focus again:: What were we talking about?  
  
Me: ::Grins slyly:: Oh, nothing...  
  
Disclaimer: :P  
  
Harry sat bolt upright. "Cho?" he whispered. He didn't remember having a nightmare about her, so why was he waking up to her voice? "Cho?" he whispered again. No reply came. He shook his head, he must have imagined it. He laid back down and tried to go to sleep.  
  
He closed his eyes and rolled over, then he heard it again. It sounded so distant, and it echoed slightly. "Harry!"  
  
Images flashed before his eyes, he saw Cho writhing in pain and heard her screams inside his head. "Cho," he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry, I failed you."  
  
She went still and then he heard the ice cold voice that sent shivers down his spine, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
She screamed one final time then her spirit left her body and Harry saw those gleaming red eyes, the lipless mouth curved up in a cruel smile. His head was spinning, she was gone, and it was his fault, all his fault- "CHO!!!" He screamed, sitting upright.  
  
He fought to catch his breath and his eyes darted around the room. 'Another nightmare...' Harry groaned softly. 'When are they going to end?'  
  
Ron threw aside the hangings around his bed. "Another nightmare?" he said, the other two boys coming up behind him.  
  
Harry nodded, blushing. "Go back to sleep." Then he noticed something he hadn't before. Seamus wasn't there. "Where's Seamus?"  
  
Ron paled. "He-he died in the attack on Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry swallowed and hung his head, closing his eyes for a moment. Ron could have swore he heard Harry whisper, "I'm sorry, Seamus. I failed you, too."  
  
Ron didn't know what to say, he placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry shrugged him off. "Go back to bed, Ron, we need to get our sleep. Snape will have our heads if we doze off in Potions."  
  
Ron hesitated for a moment but then turned around and climbed into bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry played with his food, twirling it around his fork but made no move to eat it. "C'mon, Harry," said Hermione, "Eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Harry.  
  
"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, you need to eat, Harry," said Ron.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Harry repeated.  
  
"If you don't eat, I'll cram it down your throat, starving yourself won't bring Cho back!" said Ron. At once he regretted mentioning Cho, Harry's face fell even more and he got up and made to leave.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"I'll see you at Potions," said Harry.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, who looked very worried and close to tears. He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked around in a daze, he had no intention of going to Potions and didn't care what Snape would say or how many detentions he would get. She was all he could think about, he racked his brain, trying to formulate a plan but he was also held back by not wanting to break his promise to Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dumbledore, I can't stay here anymore," whispered Harry, getting his Firebolt and walking out the door.  
  
He mounted his broom and took off, he stopped above a mountain and turned around, taking one last long look at the castle that had been his home for five years. He couldn't help but think he'd never see it again.  
  
Strengthening his resolve, he tore his eyes from the castle and shot off through the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Cho tried not to show any fear on her face as she stared into those red eyes. Voldemort lifted up the wand, "Avada-"  
  
Wormtail burst through the door. "My Lord, th-"  
  
"Wormtail, I told you not to interrupt me here!" snapped Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, My Lord, forgive me. But I had to tell you something," said Wormtail, bowing deeply.  
  
Cho looked from one to the other and thought that maybe if she slipped past them she might be able to get out the door that Wormtail had foolishly left open.  
  
"There has been a breach in security, My Lord," said Wormtail. "It is believed to be Harry Potter."  
  
"Fool! You waste my time to tell me this? I knew Harry Potter would come, you know I am fully prepared, Wormtail."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," said Wormtail, turning to leave.  
  
"Wormtail," said Voldemort softly.  
  
Wormtail turned, "Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Cho slipped past Voldemort while he tortured his servant and flattened herself against the wall and slowly made her way to the door. She walked slowly as not to make any noise then once far enough from the room, broke into a full run.  
  
'Foolish girl,' thought Voldemort. 'She thinks I didn't notice.'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry landed about half a mile away from the place where he saw Death Eaters standing guard, he wondered just how many traps Voldemort had set between where he stood and the building. Pushing that thought aside he walked up to the building, surprised to not hear any alarms going off. He quickly and easily stunned the Death Eaters guarding the door then walked inside.  
  
He immediately put his hands to his ears, there were alarms going off everywhere! He should have known, but he still didn't care. Let them come, he would defeat them, no one would stand between him and Cho and live to tell the tale.  
  
He ran down several halls, looking for a set of stairs that might lead down to the dungeons, where Voldemort would most certainly be keeping Cho hidden. He found what he was looking for after several minutes of running and charged down the stairs. He turned sharply around a corner and ran into something and fell back.  
  
He looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
~*~  
  
Cho sped through the halls, looking for any means of escape but she seemed to be going in circles, she passed the same place at least five times.  
  
She stopped and felt her way along the wall, even though there seemed to be nothing but wall there, no door, no nothing, just wall. She was just about to give up when her hand fell through the wall a few feet. She stared for a minute then walked through. She looked back and saw that the wall that she had just fell through was not a wall at all but an opening made to look like the wall.  
  
'Pretty neat trick, it's not even magic, it's just an allusion...' she thought, but didn't stop to think on it any more and continued running.  
  
She soon found a set of stairs and darted up them, turning sharply around a corner and running into something. She let out a small cry of pain then got up and saw the person in front of her. "Harry!"  
  
Harry looked up, "Cho!" He got up and hugged her tightly, she winced but ignored the pain and hugged him back. "Are you alright? What has Voldemort done to you? I'll kill him!" said Harry.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry, but we need to get out of here before Voldemort realizes I'm not in my cell."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth slightly at the mention of Cho being in a cell but said nothing of it, grabbed her hand, and ran off.  
  
Harry turned down a passageway but immediately backed behind the wall again. "Dangit, there must be a hundred Death Eaters there."  
  
"There must be another way out," said Cho.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I ran all over the place, there's not another exit." Harry turned to her and hugged her again. "I'll hold them off, get yourself out of here."  
  
"No, Harry, I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me," said Cho. "You'd be killed for sure."  
  
"Go. And don't look back. I'll see you again, I promise. I'll be the Great Hall tomorrow at 9 AM, meet me there. If I'm late, I'm dead."  
  
Cho basked in his warmth and nodded then he let go and ran around the corner, firing several spells and catching at least ten Death Eaters by surprise. They charged at him, and he was soon lost in the black mass. Cho started towards them to help him but he screamed, "Get out of here! Go!"  
  
She knew he'd need help but she was still so weak she could hardly stand and she didn't have a wand either so she slumped her shoulders in defeat and ran out.  
  
Harry watched her go as Death Eaters pressed in all around him and he fired a few more spells, taking down a few but the rest only pressed in on him harder, he choked, black fogged the edges of his vision. Then he heard a voice and the Death Eaters surrounding him all stepped aside.  
  
"Harry Potter, how I've looked forward to this moment."  
  
Harry looked up and saw Voldemort aiming his wand right between his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Man, I'm getting good at those cliffies. Five in a row!  
  
john: Hehehe...  
  
icedrake: Ah, the clicheness of it all!  
  
John Black: Yeah, sorry, I kinda overlooked the question. ::Puts hand on back of head in a Goku-ish style::  
  
AllyCat87: You didn't really think I'd let her die, did you?  
  
Kakarot: Lmbo. You leave the funniest reviews ever.  
  
Luna: I'm getting to it! Harry's in a bit of a crisis here, I can't have those two lovebirds snogging all the time.  
  
Nick: Lol, leaving you hanging is the thing I do best! ^_^  
  
Bon: Umm... Whatever.  
  
EmeraldKelpie: ^_^ Yeah, they definitely had to meet at least one last time.  
  
hyper_shark: Thanks.  
  
I ThInK I feLL: Hiya, Cookie Fan, glad to see a review from you. ^_^ Man, that review is so funny it rivals Kakarot's, which is saying something in my book, 'cause Kakarot is hilarious.  
  
d u s t y. w i n g s: Hehehe, I love suspense... Hope you're not having a heart-attack, 'cause that would mean you wouldn't be able to review lol.  
  
A/N: Yayness, I've gotten over a hundred reviews! ::Does a little dance:: Now let's go for two hundred! Click the pretty button! 


	14. Escaping Part II

A/N: So, Harry, what do you have to say this time?  
  
Harry: You suck.  
  
Me: My, my, such a temper.  
  
Harry: You're evil.  
  
Me: I know. ::Grins proudly::  
  
Harry: You better not kill me off.  
  
Me: I might if you keep giving me an attitude.  
  
Harry: ::Doesn't say anything, simply glares::  
  
Me: ::Smiles:: On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own this? ::rolls eyes:: What are you, a starfish? (Starfish have no brains, in case you didn't know.)  
  
Hermione and Ron looked around as the bell rang for Potions. There was no sign of their raven-haired friend. "Where do you think he could be?" whispered Hermione.  
  
"I dunno," said Ron. "I hope he hasn't done anything stupid."  
  
"Weasley! Granger! I would ask you to kindly not carry on another conversation in my class, whatever it is, it can wait," snapped Snape.  
  
"But, sir-" said Hermione.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," interrupted Snape.  
  
"Harry's not here," said Ron.  
  
"Then I shall take further points from Gryffindor because Potter has not showed up to class. Any more information for me?" sneered Snape. Both fell silent. "Very well," said Snape, then began writing down the ingredients they'd need for the potion on the blackboard.  
  
Ron barely did anything to his potion, he was a bit busy glaring at Snape. Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs, and he began making the potion. He didn't have quite enough time to finish it since he started it late and Snape took off points, which made Ron go red with anger.  
  
Heading to the Great Hall with Hermione, Ron accidently shattered a nearby vase. "Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
"I can't help it, Hermione, I'm just worried about Harry, and that greasy git is not helping!" said Ron.  
  
"C'mon, breaking things won't help, it'll only get you in trouble with Filch," said Hermione softly.  
  
Ron sighed. "You're right, Hermione. Reparo," said Ron, pointing his wand at the vase. When it fixed, he levitated it back onto its stand then they walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Hermione served herself a steak and started to cut it but stopped, set down her fork, put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.  
  
Ron rubbed her back comfortingly, not even bothering to put food on his plate.  
  
"Where could Harry be?" whispered Hermione more to herself than to Ron. "Ron," she said, looking up. "You don't think he might have-"  
  
"There's no telling, but I hope not," said Ron. "It wouldn't do if he got himself killed."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out as he was hit, yet again, with the Cruciatus curse. The Death Eaters laughed.  
  
Voldemort stopped. "What are you all waiting for?" he demanded. "Go get the girl!"  
  
The Death Eaters, as one, bowed and ran out.  
  
'No,' thought Harry desperately. 'No, please,' Tears stung his eyes but he did not let them fall. "What does it matter anymore, Voldemort?" whispered Harry. "Why do you care what happens to her? You achieved your goal, you got me here."  
  
Voldemort shook his head. "But I do not get the pleasure of making you watch her die before you meet your own demise if I let her go."  
  
Harry pushed himself up off the floor. "No," he whispered. "Please, leave her out of it."  
  
"What was that? Do you have something to say, Harry Potter?" said Voldemort.  
  
"I said, 'Leave her out of it'!" said Harry louder and more firmly.  
  
"Oh, but that would spoil all my fun," Voldemort smiled cruely.  
  
"What do I have to do to keep you from hurting her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, you could join me, promise me your undying loyalty and serve me until the day you die," said Voldemort simply, as though that was the easiest and most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I'll never join you, Voldemort," hissed Harry.  
  
"Never? We shall see, we shall see . . ." said Voldemort softly as the Death Eaters brought Cho, kicking and screaming, back inside and threw her at Voldemort's feet. Harry scrambled across the room towards her but Voldemort flicked his wand and fire sprang up between them, burning Harry's hand as he reached out for her.  
  
He hissed in pain and withdrew his hand, cradling it against his chest as he watched helplessly. He closed his eyes as he heard Voldemort say, "Crucio" then his ears rang with Cho's screams.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Cho, but I can't join him, I just can't,' thought Harry.  
  
Cho stopped screaming and Harry opened his eyes, as soon as he saw her still, thin, and frail-looking body he wished he'd kept his eyes closed.  
  
"Cho . . ." whispered Harry. She stirred slightly at his voice, opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Harry," she whispered. "I love you, my Harry."  
  
"I love you, too, Cho," said Harry. "Just stay still and don't talk, you're going to get out of here."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Nothing ever dampers your determination, does it, Harry?"  
  
"No, and you know I would do anything for you, even join Voldemort himself," said Harry.  
  
Cho was silent for a moment as that sunk in then her eyes widened. "You don't mean you-"  
  
"I love you, Cho, always and forever," said Harry. Voldemort, upon hearing this, extinguished the fire and Harry ran to Cho and wrapped his arms around her. "It's the only way he'll promise not to hurt you," Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"Harry, don't. Don't, please," she pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cho, I don't have a choice."  
  
"Yes, you do. You can fight him, take him down, Harry, I believe in you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Cho." He picked her up then set her on her feet. She gave him one last pleading look then kissed him and turned away, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Now I have your word that you won't hurt her," said Harry, looking at Voldemort and ignoring the twinge of pain in his scar.  
  
"You have my word," said Voldemort, smiling a smile that sent a chill down Harry's spine. "Lucius," said Voldemort, still not tearing his gaze from Harry. "Kill the girl."  
  
"No!" shouted Harry, "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"  
  
"I said I wouldn't her, I didn't say anything about one of my Death Eaters," said Voldemort, smiling wider.  
  
Harry stepped in front of Lucius as Lucius drew his wand. "I won't let you," said Harry, sounding braver than he felt, surrounded by a hundred Death Eaters.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Lucius calmly. "You have not the strength to duel, you barely have the strength to stand, so how exactly do you plan to stop me when I could send you to the ground without even using my wand?"  
  
Harry glared at him, then all of the sudden, snatched Lucius' wand from his hand and pointed it at him. In the blink of an eye, all Death Eaters had their wands drawn and pointed at Harry. "Hurt me and he dies," said Harry, backing away from Lucius, still keeping the wand aimed over his heart. Luckily, Lucius was a very valuable Death Eater and Voldemort did not give the order for anyone to harm Harry.  
  
Harry reached Cho at the door, grabbed her hand, and ran out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes, I do hope he's not getting himself into trouble," replied Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Lol, that was fun, going right back to the exact same part in Ron and Hermione's conversation. And that's kind of a cliffy, so what's that make? Six? Yeah, I think it's six . . .  
  
d u s t y . w i n g s: Yes, I am evil, that's another cliffy for you hehe.  
  
john: Sorry, I might do that in another chapter if I can. Surely I'll get to some Harry-Voldie dueling eventually.  
  
icedrake: Heh. Nope. ^_^  
  
Phoenix28: Yeah, I think it's nice, I like to see other authors doing it, but sometimes it seems like I'm the only one, it's cool reading and replying to all the reviews, some people ask questions and junk, too, so it's good to reply and (sometimes) answer them. And did I miss something? Ron has a girlfriend? Are you talking about Padma, that girl he took to the Yule Ball? 'Cause I wouldn't consider them a couple, that's like saying Harry is boyfriend to Parvati because he took her to the Ball. And you're welcome, have all the cookies you like.  
  
Allycat87: ^_^ I didn't want to kill her off . . . yet.  
  
I ThInK I FeLL: Lmbo, nightmares, huh? Don't worry, Cookie Fan, it'll be okay.  
  
hyper_shark: Hehehehehehehehe.  
  
Shadun: Okay, no cookie for you, you've had enough sugar already. Lol, jk.  
  
RewindFaster: Lol. Thanks. And yeah, you're forgiven.  
  
Kakarot: Girl, I ain't killing Harry, dang.  
  
zaria: Lmbo! Their throwing books! ::Falls off chair laughing::  
  
Cho-Chang: Well, they're together now, trying to survive and escape. We shall see if I don't kill one of them off.  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: Review, review, review! ::Pushes you to the review button:: 


	15. The Picture

A/N: ::Yawns:: Shoot a monkey, I'm tired!  
  
Harry: Go to sleep.  
  
Me: No! I have to keep writing for my lovely readers.  
  
Harry: ::Rolls eyes::  
  
Me: Don't you roll your eyes at me, I'll roll that head of yours down on the floor!  
  
Harry: . . . ::Backs away slowly, worrying about my sanity::  
  
Disclaimer: ::Takes a gun and cocks it. Aims for the lawyers:: Get away. Away, I say! I ain't making any money off this so leave me alone, dernit!  
  
Harry sped along the lawn towards where he had left his broomstick, hearing Death Eaters running after them. He shot spells over his shoulder, not even bothering to look and see if he hit anyone. Streaks of red sped past them, and Harry did his best to dodge, but he knew he wouldn't make it to his broom so he spun around, pushing Cho behind him and faced the Death Eaters.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry roared, and got a dozen spells shot at him in return. From behind him, he heard Cho scream and he spun around. Cho was laying on her back on the ground, stunned. He looked up and saw ten Death Eaters lined up, all pointing their wands at him. He looked all around, he was surrounded. The breath caught in his throat, he felt slightly panicked. He absentmindedly shot more stunning spells even though he knew it was hopeless.  
  
Lucius snuck up behind Harry and picked Cho up then returned to the building. Harry tried to get to him but the Death Eaters pressed in on him and blocked his path. 'No, Cho, I won't fail you again!' he thought determinedly but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to her, there were too many Death Eaters for him to fight off.  
  
He was surprised they hadn't already killed him, or at least put him under the Cruciatus but he didn't care, he was fighting with all he had and taking down Death Eater after Death Eater. He saw Voldemort watching at a distance, looking amused.  
  
Then, it happened.  
  
All of the Death Eaters were wiped out suddenly and Harry stared, only seeing a bright light. Voldemort, however, seemed to see something Harry didn't because he was staring at the light with utmost rage and hatred.  
  
"Harry," said a voice from the light. "I told you not to come after Voldemort."  
  
"Dumbledore?" said Harry, amazed.  
  
"Yes, Harry, it is me," said Dumbledore, the light around him dimming. He tossed Harry his broomstick. "Get back to Hogwarts, Harry. You should see Madam Pomfrey," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But, sir, what about Cho?" asked Harry.  
  
"She will be brought back, too, you need not worry," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I can't leave her, sir, I have to know she's out of here safely before I go."  
  
"Go, Harry, she will be fine."  
  
"Enough of this!" said Voldemort, getting impatient and aiming his wand at Dumbledore. "You will die here, you old fool. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Dumbledore disappeared and Harry had to leap out of the way of the curse as it sped by. Dumbledore reappeared right behind Voldemort, conjuring iron cords to bind Voldemort but Voldemort cast a spell that destroyed the cords and spun around to face Dumbledore.  
  
Harry watched for a moment then ran into the building to get Cho, only to get blown out again the moment he stepped inside. He let out a cry of pain and rage, "What was that!?" He got up and looked at the building, that was now on fire with Death Eaters pouring out, along with others who were not wearing the black Death Eater robes, but white ones. He was confused for a moment but then started looking for Cho amongst the mass of black and white robes.  
  
"Cho!" he called. "Cho!" He got no response and got swept away in the crowd.  
  
~~~ End of flashback ~~~  
  
(A/N: Heheh, I bet all y'all forgot that the whole thing was a flashback. The last few chapters that is. Remember? The flashback started back in the chapter "Disappeared". (That's one heck of a long flashback, huh?))  
  
Ron and Hermione approached Harry and knelt next to him. He didn't look up he just kept whispering, "I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione softly. Harry looked up and Hermione and Ron fought not to look away, it bothered them to see Harry's eyes so dull and glassy looking. "Harry, you can't keep doing this."  
  
"Why does it matter, Hermione?" said Harry.  
  
"She might not be dead, Harry," Ron reminded him.  
  
"It's been two months, Ron, she should have been here by now, or at least owled me," said Harry.  
  
"But she might not be able to," said Hermione. "Maybe she's in a situation where she can't."  
  
"If she's been in a situation like that for this long she would have died by now. Can't you guys see that I've thought of all this?" said Harry.  
  
"But surely there is some hope, you always have to keep hope, Harry, please, you never gave up hope on anything before," said Hermione. "You have to believe that she can be alive, no matter how hard the odds are against that."  
  
"I don't need to be preached to, Hermione," said Harry. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"But, Harry-"  
  
"Hermione," said Ron softly. She looked up at him. "I know it's not your intent, but you're upsetting Harry more, maybe we should leave him alone for a while."  
  
"B-but," Hermione stuttered. "We can't do that!" she said, standing up and staring furiously at Ron.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron and Harry at the same time. "Let's go, Hermione, just for a little while, then we can come check on him," said Ron with a half-glance at Harry to see if he would protest.  
  
"Well, alright," said Hermione as Ron stood up, grabbed her hand and walked off. She stopped at the end of the hall and took one last look at her friend then left with Ron.  
  
Harry watched his friends go then dug in his robes and pulled out a picture of Cho, who was running across the grounds with him. He smiled sadly remembering that day when Colin Creevey had come out of nowhere and taken a picture of them. Harry had tackled Colin and demanded the picture so that he wouldn't go parading around the school with it. He made a copy of it and both he and Cho always kept their copy of the picture with them.  
  
Harry watched his picture self jump out of the way as a crystal tear splashed onto the picture. He ran a finger along Cho's face and she smiled up at him. For a moment it felt like she was really there until he snapped back into reality and remembered it was only a picture.  
  
He watched a little while more as the two happily ran around the picture then put it back in his robes when his tears blinded him.  
  
~*~ In a café in London ~*~  
  
A young woman named Lucy sipped her drink, staring at a picture in front of her. She stared at this picture often because it was quite unusual. The people in the picture moved around as if the person looking at were watching real people through a little window. She never could quite understand how this picture did that but she liked it. She also thought it might have something to do with her forgotten past.  
  
She often wondered what her life was like before she lost her memory approximately two months ago, and thought that this picture might help her find out, since one person in the picture looked remarkebly like her.  
  
She blinked slowly, watching the two people in the picture run around a lake over the rim of her glass. She put the drink down and leaned closer as they fell on top of each other and shared a soft, short kiss.  
  
'If that's me, then whoever that other person is must be someone I loved. Oh, how I wish I could remember him,' she thought. She strained her mind, trying to remember anything about this boy but her friends, Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher, sat down at the table with her and interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Staring at that picture again?" said Arabella.  
  
"Yes," said Lucy. "I can't help it, I just like to watch it."  
  
"Well, it's not everyday you find a moving picture, now is it?" said Mundungus, smiling.  
  
Lucy smiled back. "You're right, Gus. I also think it might help us find out who we are. Don't you think it's a bit strange that the three of us were all found at the same spot at the same time, and none of us could remember anything?"  
  
Arabella nodded. "Strange indeed. You'd think one of us would remember something, anything, but oh well."  
  
"I do remember one thing," said Mundungus slowly. "I remember a man, he had red eyes and he was holding this wooden stick, he said something funny and I saw this bright light, but then I don't remember anything after that."  
  
"I'd call you crazy, but I remember the same thing," said Lucy.  
  
"Yeah, that's weird. I remember it, too, but I can't imagine who would have red eyes. They sent a chill down my spine."  
  
"Yeah," said Lucy, shuddering. "Very weird. He must have been wearing colored contacts or something, 'cause I've never heard of anyone with eyes like that."  
  
"But aside from that, what was that thing he was holding? Do you think it could have been a flashlight or something? That would explain the bright light," said Mundungus.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I don't know," said Lucy. "I'm not all that interested in that, though. I just want to know who he is," she said, pointing to the picture.  
  
The other two looked down at the boy. "He looks familiar . . . but I can't place his face with a name," said Arabella.  
  
"He's quite handsome, isn't he, Bella?" said Lucy.  
  
"He's too young for me, child, but he looks your age," replied Arabella.  
  
Lucy sighed, staring at the picture with a small smile on her face. Silently, she promised herself to find out who that boy was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, does that qualify as a cliffy? 'Cause that would make seven.  
  
john: Well, bet you didn't see that coming. ^_^  
  
dic: Thanks.  
  
John Black: Thank you so much.  
  
Ameve: Thanks, glad you like it.  
  
Shdurrani: I hope I met your expectations on this. I tried to make it interesting.  
  
Shadun: I was only joking! You still get a cookie. And no, Harry's not going to be doing Voldemort's bidding, not after he gave the order for Lucius to kill Cho.  
  
Kakarot: Lol. You're a dork, you know that? But I am, too. ^_^ ::Hits Voldemort with a rock::  
  
d u s t y . w i n g s: Yes I am an evil cliffy person. ^_^  
  
devilindasno: Thanks.  
  
This really seems cliché, doesn't it? First the Harry-has-to-fight-Voldie- and-the-Death-Eaters-to-save-one-he-loves and now the someone-loses-their- memory. I hope it still has a shred of originality.  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: 


	16. The Dream

A/N: I'm having too much fun writing this. ^_^  
  
Harry: Evil person.  
  
Me: Duh. ::Eats an ice cream cone:: On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can ::tries to fool somebody into thinking I own Harry Potter and fails miserably:: -_-'  
  
Ron and Hermione sat in silence in front of the fire in the common room.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione softly after a long while.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Do you really think Cho could be alive?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "I hope for Harry's sake that she is, but I just don't know."  
  
"Me too," she replied. "Me too." She sniffed and Ron wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It'll be okay, Hermione," he said, rubbing her back.  
  
She closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. "Ron," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" he said, holding her close.  
  
"Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Ron smiled, "Anytime, Hermione, anytime."  
  
~*~  
  
Lucy stared at the picture some more. She wondered why Arabella and Mundungus didn't seem all that intrigued by their past. In the past two months she had been the only one to show any real interest in finding out who she was. Arabella and Mundungus didn't really seem to care. And the way they smiled at her when they caught her staring at the picture . . . it was as if they knew something she didn't.  
  
'Could they know how the picture moves?' she wondered. She shrugged inwardly, might as well ask.  
  
"Guys," said Lucy, Arabella and Mundungus turned to her. "Do you know how the people in the picture move?"  
  
They looked slightly shocked then a bit uncomfortable. "No," said Mundungus at last. "No idea."  
  
"Let's head back to my place, shall we?" said Arabella, rummaging through her purse and pulling out some money for their drinks. They left the café and got into Arabella's car. She drove through the streets of London and headed towards Surrey, pulling into the driveway of her house.  
  
Lucy wondered briefly how Arabella owned this house, and wondered why she'd never thought about it before. She shrugged it off, she wasn't complaining. She stepped into the house, dodging the four cats that had run to the door. Lucy headed up to the room Arabella had told her she could stay in until she could get her own place.  
  
She lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling above her. She started straining her mind again, trying to remember anything about her past. She drew the picture from her pocket and examined it, watching the two people run happily across the green grass. She smiled as she watched them. It almost felt like she was really there in the picture for a minute.  
  
She set the picture on her bedside table and watched it until she fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
Lucy saw the couple in the picture standing in an otherwise empty room.  
  
"Harry!" said the girl, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Please, don't be this way! Please!"  
  
"Cho," said the boy, who Lucy assumed must be named Harry. "What 'way' am I supposed to be!? You're practically dumping me!"  
  
"Harry, I would never do that. I love you, you know I do," said Cho. "It's just that . . . maybe we should make it seem like we're not together so the whole school will stop following us around. And my friends- they say they're worried about me since trouble seems to follow you around-"  
  
Harry crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Cho. "If you don't want to be with me because of Voldemort, I will understand."  
  
"No!" said Cho a little louder and little more quickly than she had intended. "It's not that, I'm not scared of him, but if Voldemort gets word of us being together he might use it against you, Harry. You must promise me that if anything happens you will forget about me and do what needs to be done, if your chance to defeat him comes I don't want to see you give it up because of me."  
  
"I can't make that promise, Cho. You know I would do anything for you, even join Voldemort himself."  
  
Lucy gasped as the scene around the two melted and they sank slightly as Harry spoke these words. Everything righted itself but now they were in a different place. Harry and Cho were seperated by a raging wall of flame and both were looking badly injured. Lucy gasped again as she saw the man with the red eyes standing above Cho.  
  
Lucy watched, transfixed as Cho's eyes widened and she whispered, "You don't mean you-"  
  
"I love you, Cho, always and forever," said Harry.  
  
The fire disappeared and Harry rushed to her and hugged her. They whispered some things to each other that Lucy couldn't quite make out but then she heard Harry say "I'm sorry, Cho" and he picked her and stood her on her feet.  
  
Lucy felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she watched the events helplessly. She saw Cho kiss Harry then turn around, crying.  
  
"Now I have your word that you won't hurt her."  
  
"You have my word. Lucius, kill the girl."  
  
"No! You promised you wouldn't hurt her!"  
  
"I said I wouldn't her, I didn't say anything about one of my Death Eaters."  
  
Harry stepped in front of Lucius as Lucius drew his a long stick from his robes, Lucy wondered briefly how Lucius planned to kill someone with a little piece of wood. "I won't let you," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Lucius calmly. "You have not the strength to duel, you barely have the strength to stand, so how exactly do you plan to stop me when I could send you to the ground without even using my wand?"  
  
Lucy watched, amazed, as Harry snatched the stick from Lucius' fingers. Her eyes widened as everyone else drew sticks from their robes and pointed them at Harry. "Hurt me and he dies," said Harry, backing away from Lucius, still keeping the stick aimed over his heart.  
  
Harry reached Cho at the door, grabbed her hand, and ran out.  
  
The scene faded once again and Lucy stood in the middle of a raging battlefield. She saw Arabella and Mundungus beside her and turned to them. "Bella! Gus! How did you guys get here, too? What is going on?"  
  
Arabella and Mundungus didn't seem to hear or see her at all, they just stared ahead where the man with the red eyes was. Lucy turned and screamed. The man with the red eyes walked up to them waved his stick, muttering something and Arabella and Mundungus were blown away twenty feet then he turned to Lucy. She gulped. "Let's see how Potter rescues you from this! Obliviate!" A bright light rushed at her and she screamed.  
  
~*~ End of dream ~*~  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" screamed Lucy, sitting bolt upright in her bed. Arabella and Mundungus burst into the room, wands drawn. Arabella gasped, jabbed Mundungus in the ribs and they both quickly put their wands away before Lucy saw them.  
  
"What's wrong, child?" said Arabella.  
  
"It- it was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Go to back to bed," said Lucy, laying down and rolling over.  
  
"What was the nightmare about?" said Mundungus, walking over to her and sitting down on her bed. Arabella did the same.  
  
"I don't really remember much of it," lied Lucy.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Lucy," said Arabella. "Tell us. What happened in the nightmare?"  
  
Lucy sighed and started to tell them what she had seen. They gasped when she told them about the last part. "You saw us in your dream? On a battlefield?" said Arabella, not looking all that shocked but interested. "What were we wearing? Do you remember?"  
  
Lucy thought for a moment. "Yes. You were wearing white robes. Why?"  
  
Arabella glanced at Mundungus then Mundungus said, "We'll tell you another time. Go back to sleep."  
  
Arabella and Mundungus got up and exited the room, leaving a confused Lucy alone.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Lucy got up and headed into the kitchen where Arabella was making breakfast. "'Morning, Bella," said Lucy sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Lucy, glad to see you finally decided to get up," said Arabella, flipping a pancake.  
  
Lucy nodded, sliding into a chair at the table. Mundungus looked up from his paper, "Did you sleep well aside from your nightmare?" he asked. Lucy nodded again. Arabella walked over to them with a plate stacked with pancakes. The three each served themselves and started to eat. Lucy didn't eat much, she was still thinking about her dream. 'Hmm . . . it all seems so impossible, so made up . . . but there's just something about it that seemed real . . .' she thought. She inwardly shrugged it off then started to eat, not knowing what Arabella and Mundungus had planned for her for the day ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dang, I'm good at those cliffies! How many is that now? Seven? Hehe . . .  
  
I ThInK I FeLL: I'm so sorry, Cookie Fan, I didn't reply to you last time. Sorry! And I'm also sorry about that nightmare ::shudders:: And I didn't mean to make you cry. ::Hugs and hands you comfort cookies:: (To everyone else, no I'm not playing favorites, this is my Cookie Fan so she gets more cookies.)  
  
john: Fix what? What are you confused about? Figure it out, it's not THAT hard!  
  
Bon: Lol.  
  
shduranni: Yeah, you'll see. Thanks.  
  
goobersprinkle: I think you're a little behind the times . . . Oh, well.  
  
d u s t y . w i n g s: Heh, I like doing that.  
  
Shadun: ::Does a little dance:: Yayness, can't wait to read that book! DANG IT I WANT IT TO BE PUBLISHED RIGHT NOW!!!!!! ::Cries:: Oh, yeah, your questions will be answered later.  
  
John Black: Lol, I figured you all had forgotten. This girl I was chatting with when she was reading it, she said "WHAT THE - ?! It's all been a flashback!?" lol. Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter, too.  
  
Kakarot: ^_^ Being a dork is fun. And . . . yes, that did take you long enough lol. And go beat the crap outta Peter and/or Voldie and/or Fudge. I'll catch you up later lol.  
  
The Unknown: Ack.  
  
hyper_shark: ::Tries not to laugh:: Hehe, I put another cliffy on there for you. ^_^  
  
Phoenix28: Thanks. I'm glad SOMEBODY likes it ::glares at "The Unknown"::  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: Thanks a bunch. 


	17. The Leaky Cauldron

A/N: Okay, if you've made it to this chapter I'm really surprised.  
  
Harry: Phtt. Screw the act, we all know you're not that modest.  
  
Me: Quiet you.  
  
Disclaimer: . . . o_0 0_0 0_o  
  
Harry played with his food in the Great Hall, still feeling deeply depressed. He didn't care if Voldemort walked in and Avada Kedavraed him where he sat.  
  
He should remember to be careful what he wishes for.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, explain it to me one more time, where are we going?" said Lucy for the umpteenth time as Arabella and Mundungus led her through a busy London street.  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes. "You'll see when we get there," she said, using the same reply for every time Lucy asked that question.  
  
They stopped in front of a shaggy looking pub and while Arabella and Mundungus headed inside Lucy stared up at it, she wondered what on Earth Arabella and Mundungus would be doing in a place like this. She gave a small shrug and started to follow them in and on her way she caught a glimpse of the sign, she could have swore it said "The Leaky Cauldron" but who would name a place something like that?  
  
She quickened her pace to catch up with Arabella and Mundungus as the people in strange clothes stared at them.  
  
"Hello," said Mundungus to the barkeeper.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Fletcher, what'll you take? The usual?" said the barkeeper with a toothless grin.  
  
"Sure, what the heck. Thanks, Tom," said Mundungus, taking a seat at the bar. Tom set a glass in front of Mundungus and poured a little blue liquid into it. Mundungus downed it in one gulp.  
  
"Get me a glass of pumpkin juice, will you, Tom?" said Arabella and Tom served her a drink.  
  
He then turned to Lucy. "Want something to drink, little lady?"  
  
"Sure, I'll take a Coca-Cola," said Lucy.  
  
"Coca-Cola? What's that?" said Tom.  
  
Lucy frowned and opened her mouth to answer but Tom cut her off. "Wait a sec . . . I know you. You're Miss Chang, but we all thought you died in the battle with You-Know-Who."  
  
Arabella nearly choked on her drink. "Tom!" she said sharply. Tom turned. She gave him a meaningful look and his eyes went wide then he looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
He returned to serving drinks and Mundungus, Arabella, and Lucy started to head towards the back but then a bright flash of light blinded them on one side and they heard a tremendously loud noise as smoke flew through the air and several people screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
An explosion rent through the air and people all around him started screaming. Students panicked and darted for the doors all except for Harry, who was still sitting at the table as if nothing were happening.  
  
Dumbledore called for quiet and loud bangs emitted from his wand. "Students, do not panic, indeed, the castle's barriers have been breached and I need you all to go to your common rooms and use the fires to get out. There should be a large pot of Floo Powder by every fireplace. Go to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
The prefects all started to lead their students up to the common room but as Ron and Hermione ushered the students, they noticed someone who was not there. "Where's Harry?" Hermione yelled over the sea of students.  
  
"I don't know, I thought he was with you!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"I'm going back to the Great Hall to look for him, you get the students up to the common room," said Hermione.  
  
"No, Hermione, Dumbledore said the barriers have been breached, we're in danger and you need to get out of here. I'll go look for Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, this is no time to be stubborn, just let me go, get out of here, I'll be right behind you."  
  
"I can't do that, Hermione, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. Go, I'll catch you up," said Ron, staring intently at her.  
  
"Ron-" Ron interrupted her with a kiss.  
  
"Go," he whispered softly, though he knew she'd heard him even with all the noise then he turned around and sped back down the hall.  
  
She stood there, immobilized with shock for a second then snapped back to reality and started leading the students up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry," said a voice from behind him. Harry sighed and turned around. There was Dumbledore. "Why aren't you heading to your common room?"  
  
"What does it matter, Professor? Why should I leave? I don't deserve to live, I failed her!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore more firmly. "You will go to your common room if I have to carry you myself."  
  
Harry blushed slightly at the thought of the headmaster carrying him all through Hogwarts. "Yes, sir," he said, getting up and heading out of the Hall.  
  
Harry ran into Ron, who grinned, threatened to smack him upside the head if he scared him like that again then ran off with him.  
  
By the time they reached the common room it was empty all except for Hermione who was waiting patiently by the fire. Ron told her to go first so she took a handful of Floo Powder, tossed it into the fire and yelled "The Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
Then Ron went, and Harry followed. Harry ignored the sick feeling in his stomach as he plummeted past fireplaces then fell out at the Leaky Cauldron, which was filled with smoke, Hogwarts students, and very shocked customers.  
  
Harry brushed himself off and jumped out of the way of the fireplace in case anybody was coming in behind him then walked off to find Ron and Hermione who had been lost in the crowd. He caught a glimpse of three people in the corner and disregarded them, looking for his friends, then he stopped, his eyes widened and he slowly turned around. He stared, not daring to believe it and stumbled across the room to the three people in the corner.  
  
"Cho?" he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, this is a really short chapter, but I just HAD to leave it there.  
  
d u s t y . w i n g s: Umm . . . yeah . . . Okay . . . And I thought I was being too obvious that Lucy was Cho. -_-'  
  
Shadun: Soon enough. Or you could just try to figure it out lol.  
  
shdurrani: Heh. Hope you like the new cliffy lol.  
  
The Uknown: Boy Meets World has done it? I didn't know that. And I know it's common, but I dunno, it just seemed right. Glad you like it.  
  
hyper_shark: Well, I didn't update it all that fast and that cliffy's gonna be there a while, I just LOVE keeping people in suspense! ^_^  
  
Bon: Yeah. Mean ol' Moldy Voldy modified her memory.  
  
Kakarot: I know! I hated having to call wands "sticks" it was driving me nuts! And go, Mary! Go, Mary! Go! Go! Go, Mary! Beat the crap outta Voldy. Go, Mary! Lol. :P  
  
Wow, my review number went down. That bites. Only seven reviews for the last chapter and WHERE is my Cookie Fan??? 


	18. Explaning

A/N: Ooooo that cliffy was so evil of me!  
  
Harry: Yes it was. Now get on with the fic.  
  
Me: Quiet you. I'll delay as long as I want. ::Sits back, stretches, farts, pops fingers, and gets ready to type::  
  
Harry: ::Rolls eyes::  
  
Me: ::Throws a stapler at Harry::  
  
Harry: Ow!  
  
Me: Heh.  
  
Harry: ::Glares::  
  
Me: ::Smiles innocently::  
  
Harry: Get on with the fic!  
  
Me: Oh, look, I have some dirt under my nail.  
  
Harry: No one cares.  
  
Me: ::Starts to dig dirt out from under nails::  
  
Harry: ::Sighs::  
  
Me: I'll write the fic when I'm good and dern well ready. You should learn some patience.  
  
Harry: I can't be patient when I'm wondering if it's really Cho or just my eyes playing tricks on me and telling me it looks like Cho.  
  
Me: I already know. So that's not my problem.  
  
Harry: ::Sighs again::  
  
Me: ::Smiles knowingly::  
  
Harry: Just get on with it.  
  
Me: Oh, fine.  
  
Disclaimer: ::Throws staplers at lawyers::  
  
"Cho?" said Harry disbelievingly, even though he wanted to believe it so badly, his mind kept screaming at him that there was no way it was really her.  
  
"Harry, dear," started Arabella.  
  
"You know him?" said Lucy, snapping out of her is-this-guy-mental stage.  
  
Arabella and Mundungus nodded and Harry peered closely at Arabella. "Mrs. Figg? You look . . . different."  
  
Arabella smiled slightly, "Yes, it is me, Harry. You didn't think you'd ever see me in the Leaky Cauldron, did you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I thought you were a Muggle."  
  
Arabella smiled wider. "Then I did my job well. Come, Harry, I'll explain a few things to you," said Arabella, grabbing his arm and steering him away from Lucy and Mundungus.  
  
Lucy turned to Mundungus. "What is going on? How do you and Bella know that boy and who-" Lucy stopped suddenly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the moving picture. "Is that him?" she whispered, looking down at the picture then at the back of the boy's head. "Gus," said Lucy. He turned to her. "Is that him?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs. Figg, I don't understand," said Harry as he was dragged to the other side of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"No one expected you to, Harry," said Arabella. "And please, call me Arabella, I really can not stand 'Mrs. Figg'."  
  
"Why have you been staying in Little Whinging all this time if you're a witch, and how come you look so much younger?" said Harry.  
  
Arabella leaned closer to him and said in a low voice so that no one else but him could hear her, "I was placed in Little Whinging soon after you were left at Number 4 Privet Drive. It was my job to make sure that you were okay. And also, if the protective wards were to have been breached Dumbledore would need someone who can contact him immediately, someone who would know if the wards went down. As for why I look younger, well to make things a little more convincing and to make myself less recognizable, I took an Aging potion. When I heard Voldemort had returned I went to Madam Pomfrey to get the reverse potion because I am an Auror and I want to work the field while I can.  
  
"A lot of people thought Cho died in that battle with Voldemort but he used a Memory charm on her, she has no idea who she is, what Hogwarts is, any of it, she doesn't even remember you. I'm sorry, Harry," Arabella added that last part as Harry's face fell. She wrapped her arms around him in a motherly embrace with a kiss in his hair to boot. "We're going to fix this, Harry, we're trying to get her memory back, but we're afraid that if we show her too much at one time that she'll get scared. We have to do this gradually and we weren't going to let the two of you meet until she had fully recovered but seeing as how that didn't work out . . . I really hate to say this, Harry, but you must not talk to her again until we're sure she remembers. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I understand, Mrs. F- Arabella."  
  
"Good. Well, I have to go now, Harry. Go find your friends and spend some time in Diagon Alley, maybe take your mind off her for a while," said Arabella, letting go of him and stepping back. Harry nodded again then Arabella turned and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gus!" said Lucy when Mundungus didn't respond. "What do you two know that you're not telling me?" she demanded, tapping her foot.  
  
"Lucy, be patient, all will be revealed in time," said Mundungus.  
  
"And how much time do you think we have? Maybe you didn't notice but a huge explosion just occurred right in front of us," said Lucy.  
  
"They over loaded the fireplace, too much at one time. Don't worry, it's okay. But where they came from, it's not," said Arabella, walking up to them.  
  
"What happened?" said Mundungus. "Bella, why are all the Hogwarts students here during the school year? Actually," he looked at his watch, "During class time."  
  
Arabella glanced at Lucy, who opened her mouth to ask what a Hogwarts was. "Gus, this is not the place or the time to discuss this," said Arabella through gritted teeth, sending another glance at Lucy.  
  
Mundungus sighed. "Lucy, wait here."  
  
Lucy sighed as Arabella and Mundungus walked off. "She's seen too much, she's probably ready to throw us in a loony bin!" said Arabella, leaning against a wall and closing her eyes. "This was not how it was supposed to go . . ."  
  
"I know, but we can't help it. What's going on at Hogwarts?" asked Mundungus.  
  
"I don't know, Harry didn't say anything about it. It must have been attacked if all the students were sent here," said Arabella. "Maybe we should have listened to Sirius . . ." said Arabella.  
  
"That traitor?!" said Mundungus. "Maybe we SHOULD throw you in a loony bin, Arabella!"  
  
"But he said he was at Remus' when he was owling us. And how else would he get such clean parchment? I'm not so sure he was lying anymore," said Arabella.  
  
"I can see that, by the way you're saying his name so easily. Black deserves the Dementor's Kiss," said Mundungus. "But you, you are blinded by your affection for him. I know you used to be engaged to him."  
  
"Well, that was a long time ago, Mundungus, I married Edwin Figg, you know that. Affection did not blind me when I threw Sirius' letter into the fire, and it does not now. I'm just saying that maybe we were mistaken in him. Maybe he didn't do those awful things."  
  
"That's not possible, there's evidence against him all over the place," said Mundungus.  
  
"But what if it is possible? I still find it hard to believe that Sirius Black, the one man I truly love no matter what, did those things. No, I think there is a way he's innocent, there must be, if only I knew . . ." Arabella sighed. "He told us to join him and Remus to get ready to face Voldemort but we stubbornly believed Voldemort was gone, and yet now that we know Voldemort is back we still refuse to believe that Sirius could be innocent. I did not see him on the battlefield when Cho lost her memory. If Sirius is a Death Eater wouldn't he have been there?"  
  
"He could have been off doing something else for Voldemort. And besides, we could barely see under the masks of any of the Death Eaters," said Mundungus. "But this is not the time to discuss Black and his impossible innocence, we need to get Cho to a safe place then get to Hogwarts."  
  
Arabella nodded. "You take care of Cho, I'll try to calm down the students here, then we'll go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Right," said Mundungus and walked back over to the confused sixteen- year-old girl.  
  
Arabella waited until Mundungus and Cho were out of sight then shot several golden sparks out of her wand which emitted a loud bang. The chaos died down. "All right, everyone. You can't all stay here, it's way too crowded. You will be returning to Hogwarts soon though so do not go far. I suggest you go into Diagon Alley and try to calm down a bit until the situation is under control."  
  
She looked around at the many scared faces. "This will be taken care of shortly, and you will be returned to the castle, do not worry."  
  
Many of the students nodded and walked off towards the back into Diagon Alley while others paid Tom for a room to stay in until they could return to Hogwarts.  
  
Arabella sighed, glad that her little speech had comforted the students even if it hadn't comforted her. Mundungus walked back and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "Let's do it," he said, tossing the powder into the flames. "Hogwarts Great Hall!" he said and disappeared.  
  
Arabella looked around at the near ruined pub. She fixed a few minor things with a flick of her wand and a few muttered words then she, too, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, tossed it into the fire, said, "Hogwarts Great Hall!" and was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I feel so evil. ::Grins evilly::  
  
Shadun: You finally figured it out, girl. Good for you. ::Grins::  
  
shdurrani: Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
I ThInK I FeLL: Get up, Cookie Fan, you don't want to kiss my shoes. Really. You don't know where they've been. ::hands you bunches of cookies:: Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like my story. ^_^  
  
John Black: Lol, yeah I like what Dumbledore said, too. ^_^ Thanks for your reply.  
  
Alec6427: Thanks.  
  
d u s t y . w i n g s: Thanks for the applause, I'm flattered.  
  
hyper_shark: Lol, you're welcome. ^_^ I hope this is fast enough for you, even though it wasn't that fast lol.  
  
*Luna*: I'm sorry, but I really do not know when I'll update it. I've got so much going on it'll probably be a while.  
  
A/N: ::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: Thanks a bunch! 


	19. Sirius Lends a Hand

A/N: Well, that last chapter was a sort of cliffy . . . how many does that make? Heh, I lost count. :P  
  
Harry: ::Rolls eyes::  
  
Me: ::Waves a finger at Harry:: Don't be giving me an attitude. Remember, I control EVERYTHING that happens in this fic.  
  
Harry: Right . . . ::mutters darkly::  
  
Me: On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me throw more staplers at you!  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione as she spotted her friend. "Is everything alright? You're as white as a sheet."  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione," lied Harry.  
  
"You sure?" said Ron, also looking rather worried about his friend. "Hermione's right, you look like a ghost."  
  
"I'm fine," said Harry again. "Let's go into Diagon Alley," he said, changing the subject.  
  
"Alright," said Ron, leading the way out the back and tapping the wall with his wand.  
  
The three walked into Diagon Alley, marveling at the new things that had arrived since they left for Hogwarts, though Harry paid none of it any mind, there was one, and only one, thought in his head: Cho is alive!  
  
~*~  
  
Arabella spilled out of the fireplace in a heap, she HATED Floo Powder, Flooing and her never got along well . . .  
  
Getting up, she brushed herself off and looked around. There was smoke everywhere and Mundungus had disappeared. She held out her wand and ran out of the Great Hall, stunning anybody she saw who was wearing black robes, which proved as a mistake as one time she accidentally Stunned a Hogwarts student who hadn't gotten the chance to get out of the castle yet.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing . . ." she said, seeing the child severely wounded. She gently picked him up and walked back over to the nearest fireplace, she tossed some Floo Powder in, set the boy down in the fire and said "The Leaky Cauldron" and the child disappeared.  
  
Running out of the castle, she saw Death Eaters running towards the Forbidden Forest holding torches high, she Stunned as many of them as she could though some still made it and the forest still went up in flames. A few Aurors ran to that area to control the fire so Arabella dismissed it and ran down towards the lake.  
  
She turned a corner around the castle and nearly dropped her wand in surprise. "Mundungus!"  
  
Mundungus was being held in mid-air by none other than Lord Voldemort. "Where is the girl?" demanded Voldemort.  
  
"I don't know," choked Mundungus.  
  
"Liar! Crucio!" said Voldemort, Mundungus bit his lip in futile attempt to keep from screaming.  
  
"Stop!" shouted Arabella, running forward.  
  
"Arabella, get out of here!" shouted Mundungus, who was promptly dropped to the ground by Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort turned to Arabella and fixed her with his ice-cold gaze. "Where is the girl?" he asked again. He was becoming impatient, not to mention already ticked off that Cho had escaped him in the first place.  
  
"She is out of your reach, that's all you need to know," replied Arabella.  
  
Voldemort's expression did not change but she could tell he was furious. "Crucio!"  
  
She screamed in pain and fell to the ground with a thud. She wanted nothing more than the pain to stop then suddenly it did. She looked up slowly and saw Voldemort slammed against the side of Hogwarts. She turned around and saw Dumbledore with his wand out.  
  
"Arabella, go help Mundungus, I'll handle Voldemort," said Dumbledore. Arabella nodded and scrambled to her friend's side.  
  
"Mundungus . . ." she said softly, healing as many of his injuries as she could. She conjured a stretcher to take him to the hospital wing and as she stood up she could have swore she saw-. . . she shook her head. There was no way. But then she heard a voice, a voice that sounded different but a voice she could never forget . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius bounded onto Hogwarts grounds as Padfoot, he looked around him, seeing the forest on fire and Death Eaters and Aurors alike being sent to the ground. He paid them no mind however and searched for Harry. He knew Dumbledore probably would have evacuated the castle but he also knew Harry was all too much like James and could have snuck out to help fight against the Death Eaters.  
  
He came to a stop, this wasn't doing him any good, he was too close to the ground and couldn't see well. He thought that maybe, just maybe, in the confusion of the battle the Aurors might not recognize him if he transformed. It was worth the risk, he decided, he had to find Harry.  
  
The dog disappeared and in his place stood Sirius Black, infamous fugitive who broke out of Azkaban. Sirius ran towards Hogwarts castle, knowing that there were places he could see better. "Harry, please let you be far from this place," he said to himself, not knowing that someone overheard him until he heard a voice above him.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
He froze. 'Crap, crap, crap! Well, they're not taking me without a fight!' he thought, grabbing the wand Remus had given him and spinning around to see none other than Arabella Walters, or at least that's what he thought her name was, he didn't know she had married.  
  
"Arabella?" he said softly. He wasn't so sure if he could fight her, she still had a place in his heart.  
  
"What did you say about Harry?" asked Arabella.  
  
He hesitated. "You're not going to believe me, why should I bother telling you?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I was hoping Harry wasn't here," said Sirius. "Although I am looking for him," -'Aw, crap, wrong thing to say!'- "I just hope he's somewhere safe."  
  
Arabella paused, that wasn't what she had expected of the famous Death Eater who betrayed the Potters and killed all those people, including Peter Pettigrew. Once again, the idea of the possibility that he was innocent nagged at the back of her mind.  
  
"Arabella, is Harry here? I promise you, I'm not trying to kill him, I only want to know that he's not here, in the midst of all this. The boy has already had too many dangerous encounters with Voldemort," said Sirius.  
  
Arabella hesitated, chewing her lip, wondering how much was safe to tell him. "No, he's not here," she said finally. "But you will understand that I do not feel safe telling you where he is."  
  
"I understand of course," said Sirius. "Thank you, that was all I needed to know." He turned to leave.  
  
"Sirius," said Arabella, he turned. "Be careful."  
  
He smiled. "You know me."  
  
"That's why I'm worried."  
  
"Good point."  
  
She turned away to hide her smile. No matter what, he always had that effect on her. She gasped as she remembered Mundungus. Sirius had always been better at healing than her, and she wasn't sure if Madam Pomfrey would be in the hospital wing or not . . . she considered both options carefully and made up her mind.  
  
"Sirius, Mundungus is hurt really bad, do you think you could . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"Anything to help a friend," said Sirius, walking over to the stretcher where Mundungus lay. He pointed his wand at him and muttered a few choice words and Mundungus woke up. He groaned and moved a hand to his head then opened his eyes and saw a familiar face above him.  
  
"Sirius Black!" he spat, trying to get up but he groaned again and fell back onto the stretcher.  
  
"Mundungus," said Arabella. "Sirius could have very well just saved your life. If he was as evil as everyone thinks he is would he not have killed you?"  
  
"Arabella, it's okay," said Sirius. "I should have known I wouldn't be so lucky as for Mundungus to hear my side of the story."  
  
"It's NOT okay, Sirius, if I can trust in you he can, too," said Arabella.  
  
"Why do you trust in him?" said Mundungus. "Your affection for him is blinding you again. Arabella, accept the truth already!"  
  
"I trust in him because I saw the genuine concern in his eyes as he helped you and as he prayed that Harry was not here on the battlefield. I know Sirius better than you do, Mundungus, I know he is not evil," said Arabella.  
  
Sirius looked up at her, would she go so far as to believe him if he told her Pettigrew was the evil one? He decided to tell her another time, preferably when they weren't in the middle of a battle with deadly spells flying everywhere. That is if he saw her again. It probably wouldn't blow over well if Arabella, an Auror, was caught having a nice, friendly conversation with a convicted murderer.  
  
"Well, I must go, Harry'd have my head if I got caught out here," said Sirius. "That boy worries about me nearly as much as I worry about him . . ." he laughed slightly, shaking his head.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius, for helping Mundungus. I think he should be the one thanking you," she paused, shooting Mundungus a look, "but I don't think it's gotten through that thick skull of his yet."  
  
"Anytime, Arabella, if you need help, all you have to do is ask," said Sirius then he ran off, turning into Padfoot on the way.  
  
She watched him go with a smile on her face and heard Mundungus mutter "Aw, isn't that sweet? I think I'm gonna puke."  
  
She turned around to scowl at Mundungus; "You're such a child."  
  
"You should open your eyes and see that he's only trying to trick you. You say you saw concern in his eyes, but you are too blind to see what's really there."  
  
"I know what I saw, Mundungus," she said firmly.  
  
"Well I do, too, and I saw an evil man who is trying to win you over like he always could do," said Mundungus.  
  
"So what if he's charming? He knows how to make me smile, is that so wrong of him? He's not evil, Mundungus, he can't be," said Arabella.  
  
"Is that desperation I hear in your voice? You know you're wrong, Arabella, you just won't admit it."  
  
She shook her head. "Someday I'll prove it to you, Mundungus, Sirius Black is an innocent man."  
  
"We shall see . . . we shall see," said Mundungus then turned and headed back into the crowd of people to capture more Death Eaters. Arabella almost tried to stop him, to make sure he was really okay before he just charged into battle. Almost. She turned and headed in the opposite direction, Stunning Death Eater after Death Eater.  
  
'Someday, Sirius . . . You're going to show me that you're innocent in a way that we can show the Ministry, and you'll be free.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Awww . . . don't they make such a cute couple? ^_^  
  
shdurrani: Thanks.  
  
John BlackL: I would have updated sooner but FF.Net was being stupid . . .  
  
I ThInk I FeLL: Thanks, Cookie Fan, I'm glad you're not gonna have nightmares no more. Although I'm probably gonna have more scary cliffhangers . . . oh well, they've stopped for now. ^_^  
  
Captain Phoenix: Your name sounds familiar heheh . . . anywho, thanks.  
  
hyper_shark: Well, like I said for John Black, I would've updated sooner but FF.Net was being stupid. And tell me you don't really think I'm gonna answer that . . .  
  
Shadun: Yep you got it right. And yeah, I know, Arabella and Sirius romance seems common, but I like it.  
  
Cho-Chang: You were, in fact, 179. ^_^  
  
Cookie Fan: o.0 Two reviews for one chapter, under different names huh, Cookie Fan? Well, I'm better now, and I'll keep the updates coming. ^_^ And really, Cookie Fan, don't kiss my shoes. Gosh, I'm not superior to you or anything, despite the "Master" in my title of "Cookie Master" . . .  
  
Venus: Yeah, cliffies bite until you're writing the story lol. Thanks for your review.  
  
::Gives all reviewers a cookie:: Thank you all so much! 


	20. Discontinued

I know FF.Net said no more chapters for A/Ns but I believe this could be an exception because there aren't going to be any more chapters to this story – I just wanted to tell everyone this is discontinued. If anyone cares to change my mind, go right ahead, but I can't get into writing this as much as I used to. I've been working on my own novel, and it feels much more creative writing it than a fanfic, especially after book five has kinda messed up my whole Harry Potter fanness. That book was a let down, dangit. But I won't rant about that. I've said what I need to say. 'Bye all, and thanks for enjoying my story while it lasted.

~Sabre Black.


End file.
